The True Story
by nerdyjamjar
Summary: What if the 74th Annual Hunger Games was rigged by Katniss', actually alive, father and other rebels. All the tributes this year are especially chosen but how will the play out when it was planned for the star-crossed lovers to win together in the first place. Some twists to the original story. Please give it a go,just take a moment to read a couple of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so sorry if it's not so good but I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xx**

** Chapter 1**

District One-Cashmere POV

Me and Gloss sit quietly in our dining room waiting for 12's rebel leader to tell us what the plan for this year's game is going to be, as this year is going to be different the games which will spark a rebellion to overthrow the Capitol's brutal president, President Coriolanus Snow. Suddenly there is a soft knock at the door I look over to my older brother who's pulling a brave face. We know this is dangerous all the other victors are in on the rebellion but we are in charge of 1, being the mentors of 1's tributes. A man with fair, brown hair walks in he looks to be very tired, stressed and other many emotions show through his distinctive grey eyes.

"Hello, Miss Goventry and Mr Goventry. I am Boggs Everdeen head rebel from District 12." We stand and shake hands and we quickly get seated to hurry along. "Now to discuss the plan for the 74th Hunger Games this year is very important every District's tributes are chosen especially and they are willing to die for the rest of the country. So this year District 1's male tribute is Marvel Quaid and the female tribute is Glimmer Monksby. Make sure that they do not kill District 12's tributes as they will be very important to the rebellion."

"Who are the District 12 tributes and why are they so important?" Asks an impatient Gloss asking the question I had in mind too.

"Well our female will be my daughter Katniss Everdeen and the male will be Peeta Mellark. Katniss is very skilled with a bow and arrow and is very knowledgeable about edible plants, our best chance of winning full of fire. Peeta on the other hand is the baker's son, well fed, stocky build, strong but of all has a crush on Katniss which will strongly benefit to his and Katniss' survival. And if they both win by defying the Capitol, Snow will be angry and the Districts will take the opportunity and start an uprising. " Boggs explains.

"But if he likes Katniss does she like him? The plan will fail then." I ask as they will only both win if she loves him back giving a good enough reason for both of them to win.

"Katniss doesn't know he's loved her since he was five years old and he saved my family from starvation after I supposedly 'died'. As he saw Katniss searching for food in bins without success; he purposely burning some bread loves knowing he will receive a beating. He gave Katniss the bread and after that Katniss started hunting and from then on I know she still looks back to that day and knows he saved her family. I know he is the perfect boy for my daughter and she will soon realise too." Says Boggs with a tear in his eyes and I knew he is proud of his daughter that after he 'died' she took charge broke so many laws just to support her family. I looked over to Gloss who also seemed very touched and we both agree that we will make sure Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are crowned victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone thank you sooo much for reading this and liking it. It makes me feel better so thanks so much. A bit of hope for all the Clato shippers out there so read on, please.**

**Thanks, and may the odds be ever in your favors! nerdyjamjar xx**

**PS. I might upload again today so please stick around for chapter 3! **2

District 2-Enobaria POV

"Enobaria you and Brutus must make sure Cato welcomes Peeta into the pack but when it comes to the time make sure he doesn't kill Peeta just a fatal wound. It would be enough to keep it all realistic and look like it is not staged. The same goes for Clove, but I think we could get her to win as well she has a fiery temper as for Cato as well. Four victors, would it be necessary? " Boggs asks. Four victors from 2 and 12 could work but the Capitol audience would want Cato and Clove gone out of the way of the star-crossed lovers of District 12 victory.

"It would only work with a reason for them to win as well a connected reason the Capitol would forgive them for…" "Allies! They grow a close bond at the end not wanting to see any of them die and feel if they killed their new friends they will feel forever regret!" I say. It is the only way for all four of them to win.

"Do Katniss and Peeta know about this?" Brutus asks

"No and Katniss won't be reaped, her sister will be Katniss will not let her sister go into the games and will volunteer making her stronger. That is it then the plan; do you both vow to now do everything you can to save Katniss, Peeta and now Cato and Clove?" Both me and Brutus nod we both know we would do anything to stop our corrupt government.

"That is it I will inform the other head rebel victors the new plan"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone I know I already posted today but I wanted to post chapter 3 because I felt chapter 2 wasn't much so here is a chapter from Katniss' Pov so please read and review(maybe some tips on how to make it better or want you want to happen in the arena). Also, if you know friends/family that you know will like this story please recommend it would make me so happy to know people enjoy my story.**

**Anyway enough of me, thanks guys! nerdyjamjar xx **

_** 3**_

_**District 12-Katniss' POV**_

It's the day of the reaping of course Prim is sleeping in Mum's bed it's her first year. I wouldn't let her take any tesserae so her names only entered once she's safe I say to myself. We're all safe as long as I don't get reaped and get to the age of 18 and never have to worry about another reaping again. I think of my future clear of reaping's what will I do, probably hunting, trading in the Hob, maybe married to my best friend Gale. But I know I will never get married or have children I never want to see my children reaped and me not being able to help them. I will be forced to watch their painful deaths, their cries of agony that will never happen. It will never happen, quickly to keep myself distracted I grab my father's hunting jacket and his soft leather hunting boots grabbing my game bag I head towards the meadow.

Standing in front of the electric fence that is marks the District 12's border line, it's meant to me on 24/7 but there is limited electricity here in 12 so it's normally off. But to be safe I stand listening for a hum of electricity. Silence. Once I'm past the fence I grab my bow and arrows from a hollow log. After shooting three squirrels and a rabbit I sit down tired after my long trek, suddenly a warm hand touches my shoulder, Gale.

"Hey, Catnip look what I shot" Catnip is his nickname for me after thinking I said that instead of Katniss. He holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow pierced through the middle. I laugh a rare laugh as Gales said before I only smile in the woods, it's true it's where I feel free, away from the ever suffering District 12.

After eating the still warm bakery bread me and Gale make our way back to the Seam.

"See you at the reaping, Catnip. Remember wear something nice!" Gale says as we get to my small, worn down, typical Seam house.

"See you later, Gale." When I walk in our dump my game bag on the table and see my mum and Prim waiting for me.

"Wow! Little duck you look very pretty today but you better tuck in your little tail" I say trying to cheer her up knowing this is her first year and she's terrified.

"I've laid something out for you too, Katniss" my mother says normally I would push her away just like she did when dad died 5 years ago in mining accident. She went into depression I had to step up and take charge during the first months we had used up all the money we got as a compensation for our fathers death. One day I decided to try getting some money, food by taking me and Prims old clothes with no luck I started to look through the bakery bins. After getting shooed away I sat under their apple tree in the cold letting the rain soak my father's jacket. I then heard a clang of metal and shouts of the bakers wife, 'go feed it to the pigs you stupid thing nobody decent will buy burnt bread'. Then the baker's son Peeta Mellark came out with a giant red mark on his right cheek, what had she hit with? He quickly glanced back to the bakery I think to see if the coast was clear, then out of nowhere he threw the two burnt loaves of bread at me. I took them home and I and my family slept with a full stomach in a long time. The next day in the school corridors I caught his eyes trained on me only to quickly flit away and on that same day I saw the first sign of spring; a dandelion. And I knew that my family wasn't going to die. Since then I've always felt I still owe him for it which I hate, owing people. Finally after a while my mother started to come back to reality but I still never forgive for what she did and that's why I don't ever want to fall in love to become oblivious of my surroundings, people who depend on me.

But I decide anyway to smile and let her help me into one of her old town dress's it's a pale blue tie back at the waist with a piece of blue ribbon. After she pins my usual braid into a beautiful bun I smile and hug my mum who at first takes her by surprise but then she relaxes and hugs me back. The first real embrace I've had with her since my father's death and it feels good like I've finally broke the barrier between me and her.


	4. Chapter 4

4

District 12-Primose POV

I am finally in the twelve year old section after I freaked out again. I just don't want to get reaped and forced to die and kill innocent children. Last time Katniss tried to teach me to hunt I was horrified and when she killed a squirrel I didn't want to watch it die, begging Katniss to hurry back so we could save it. Funny enough though I am a healer like my mother I am unfazed by burns, cuts, pus or naked bodies even when I'm healing people I just focus on what I'm doing and not anything else. Whereas Katniss just pukes at the sight of wounds; funny for someone who kills animals as I hobby. Suddenly there is a loud tap on the microphone bringing the attention to the stage set up in front of the Justice Building. Our usual Capitol attendant, Effie is decked out in her usual extravagant outfits and this year sporting a neon pink wig. As at all reaping's the Treaty of Treason is read out explaining the reasons of The Hunger Games, how it all started. After our list of past victors is read out, 12 have only two victors and only one remains Haymich Abernathy. He storms on stage drunk as always he offers Effie a hug which she quickly rejects making him stumble of the stage. Many sighs and gasps escapes from the crowd and an awkward silence follows. But is quickly interrupted by Effie's chirpy, Capitol voice as she adjusts her wing.

"Well isn't this an exciting day. Well let's get to it, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour! As always ladies first" Effie shuffles over to the glass ball containing the names of the girls of 12. Everyone is silent, finally one is picked and everyone draws in collective breath.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Everyone turns to look at me; it's me. How, one out of hundreds and thousands was I the one chosen? I stumble out still in complete shock I can read the pity on people's faces it is unusual to be reaped on your first year and when they are no one is happy it just shows the cruelty of our government.


	5. Chapter 5

5

District 12-Katniss POV

It's Prim I stand in shock as she mantles the stage I can't let this happen. I run to the front only to be stopped by peacekeepers I try to break free to get to my sister. Then…

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" I shout finally set free I run to Prim to tell her to go back to mum and when she won't Gale step forward and pries her off me.

I walk towards Effie still not comprehending what is happening.

"Come on dear. What is your name?" Effie asks pushing me to the microphone.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen" I come out with, shaking this is where my life ends I think to myself.

"Well I bet my buttons that was your sister wasn't it. Round of applause for Katniss Everdeen everybody!"

Then something unexpected happens everyone touches their three fingers to their lips and holds it out to me. It's a sign of thanks, goodbye rarely used just at funerals.

"Well let's hurry along to the boys next" Effie says hurrying along to the boys' glass bowl. "Peeta Mellark"

No not him he saved me and now I will have to kill him. His face masks the same amount of confusion as I do. After he comes on stage we shake hands the first interaction ever and he squeezes my hand as if to reassure me.

After my final goodbyes I am led into a car with an excitable Effie and a red eyed Peeta who's obviously been crying. At the shabby train station I am led on to a beautiful train decked with marble worktops, mahogany furniture, velvet chairs and sofas but the most magnificent of all is the food. There are cakes, bread baskets, fruit bowls, and multi-coloured small delicacies. Everything I could wish for is on the train taking me to my death.


	6. Chapter 6

6

District 2-Enobaria POV

As planned Cato and Clove were reaped I've explained some basic ground rules for the games but I will give them the order to ally with 12 later once we arrive in the Capitol and have come from the chariot rides. They will see the pair is strong so I will have to subtly tell them to pair with them and most of all build a strong friendship. Today for the first time I saw the tributes from 12 I saw Katniss and see the great resemblance between her and Boggs and the boy, Peeta looks strong and healthy rare for 12 he looks like he could come from 2 if he had a fiercer side, less weak and feeble. But it must be the shock of having being reaped with the person you love being forced to kill her, it's what loves do's to you. That's why I and Johanna, a fierce victor from 7 stay clear of it.

Once we arrive in Capitol I show Cato and Clove their living quarters for the week. Our level is on the first level meaning we don't get much of a view, whereas twelve gets the penthouse but I guess they rarely get luxuries so it is only fair as they don't think they will win.

I stand with Cato and Clove who are wearing gladiatorial outfits which are absolutely stunning but looking around 12 is just wearing black tunics I wonder what the surprise is. I can see many of the other mentors like Finnick Odair and Chaff are eager to talk to them but no it is very risky.

"Hey, Cato look at twelves male tribute he looks strong" Clove says which puts me by surprise seems like I don't need to guide them to them.

"Yeah, Enobaria should we team with twelve they look strong I don't think these are weak like look they are well fed. He's got a strong build."

"I think you should ally with them, never underestimate an opponent. I would like you to befriend them during training don't join your usual career pack make your own. Okay?" I say a little too well rehearsed. They both nod and start to mount the chariot with the call of one of the Capitol attendants. "Remember make the crowd love you, act fierce, strong!" I reminded them and making my way to the screen to watch. Then there's two at the end on fire the crowd is going mental shouting their names and throwing flowers down. But best of all they hold their linked hands in the air and I can hear Ceaser Flickerman saying how he is very so touched by them defying the rules presenting them as a pair, proud to be from District 12 and most of all fierce. Our plan is working wonderfully I can imagine Boggs right now with a big smile, happiness brightening his grey eyes proud it is daughter that was chosen.

After the ride I join Cato and Clove on the opposite end of the centre and push them towards twelve to make their first moves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone sorry I'm posting so much in one day I just want to get the story to a good point. So I hope everyone loves my story and PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to hear about what you think of my story!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xx**

** 7**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

I can't believe it Cinna, my amazing stylist, dressed me up and set me on fire of course it wasn't real but it looked real. The Capitol audience loved me and Peeta especially when he held our joined hands up high.

We are now back in the training centre.

"Katniss you looked amazing out there and thanks holding on to me I thought I was going to faint!" Peeta said to me considering we've rarely made any communication he makes it sound like we've known each other for years. I like him; he makes me feel better, never criticising me unlike some people.

Just as I was going to answer back I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turn to see District 2 female tribute and the male; I look over to Peeta who wraps an arm around my shoulders, just for precaution. They smile a genuine one not a grimace or a smirk it's like they want to be friends with us, weird.

"Hi, I'm Clove Jase and this is Cato Jones you must be Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Clove greets us holding out a hand to shake still reluctant I shake hers and Cato hand and so does Peeta.

"I love your outfits totally amazing like WOW!" I smile unsure of what to say I've never been good at making friends or talking about clothes. My only friend back home is Madge and we don't really talk much we just keep each other company since we aren't popular unlike Peeta. Which is weird since Madge is the mayors' daughter.

"Would you two like to join me and Katniss on the roof?" Peeta asks. What roof I silently ask Peeta as I look at him.

"Me and Clove would love to join. Meet you there after dinner?" Cato replies, he seems nice not as threating as I imagined when I saw the reaping's.

Peeta guides me back to the elevator.

"Why did you ask them to meet us on roof? They could just push us off and where did you find out about this roof!" I yell at Peeta.

"It's Ok" he says putting a reassuring arm around me "Cinna told me about it and he said there is force field surrounding it so nothing can happen they seem nice enough. Don't you want to make some allies I know Haymich didn't mention it but they seem like they want to team with us."

"O, fine. But, one question first…" I don't know how to ask Peeta it's just that he is constantly putting his strong arms around me as if to ward off evil or to claim me as his. "Why do you always do this?" I say gesturing to his arm draped over my shoulder.

He takes his arm off my shoulders and backs away a little, and thinks for a while, running a hand through his wavy, blond locks and taking in a deep breath.

"Katniss, I like you. I've had a crush on you since we were five. Please don't take this the wrong way I know you and Gale are a thing."

"What! One: I'm not with Gale I love him like a brother and two: you liked me since we were five!" I can't believe it I mean I like him as well not love just friends but he loves me.

"Katniss-"The elevators open to reveal a delighted Effie and a moderately happy Haymich clutching a liquor bottle.

"Katniss, Peeta you were wonderful out there now come, come time for dinner" Effie says guiding us to our dining table which is filled with food. I quickly rush over and take a giant bite out of a chicken leg.

"Katniss! MANNERS!" Effie exclaims.

"Sorry" I mumble with a mouth full of delicious food.

Dinner is quiet so I decide to sort out what Peeta had said to me before. He said he liked me, do I like him back? I think, maybe, I don't know. Frustrated I excuse myself from dinner and go to my room.

My room is beautiful the bed is soft the material is warm and smooth not like from home where the fabric is worn and old. I remember the meeting on the roof and decide to get changed out of my tunic and into a jumper and trousers I found in the drawer not really caring about how I look.

Once I get to the roof I see Peeta is already there gazing out into the lit streets of the Capitol.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before I was just in shock" I say as I join him on the roof which is filled with exotic flowers and rattling wind chimes.

"It's ok I was planning on revealing it on the interview but now I guess you already know. And you properly don't feel the same" Peeta says with a sad glint in his beautiful blue eyes.

"No, I like you too" I say shyly with a smile on my face. He turns and kisses me on the lips. I sit there enjoying the moment it's peaceful I'm with Peeta and I feel a stirring in my chest. This is that kiss that makes me want another. Then to ruin the moment.

"Err me and Cato will come back later then" me and Peeta break apart from our embrace both of us blushing red.

"No it's ok you can stay." Peeta says laughing and putting an arm around me. They take a seat in front of us.

"So are you two a couple?" Clove asks which I guessed she would ask.

"Yes, I guess" I say and I look over to Peeta who looks like he could burst with happiness.

"Aaaww! That is so cute but then now. I'm so sorry for you two." Clove says and then I finally realise I will have to kill Peeta. And I bury my face in his shoulder on the verge of tears.

"So why did you two want to be friends with us I mean we're not I'm not cut for being a career" Peeta says while trying to calm me down. I look up to him with a confused face I why would he think I am cut for being a career. "Come on Katniss everyone knows you go hunting and I've already eaten so many of your 'lovely' squirrels." Peeta jokes with a big, cheesy grin on his face.

"You hunt! Wow we could really use you I'm great with a sword and Clove is an amazing knife thrower. You, Peeta what is your speciality?" Cato asks.

"I'm not good at anything unless you count baking"

"You bake! Didn't expect that from your appearance I mean you've got muscles where'd you get them from definitely not from frosting cakes!" Clove exclaims.

"Peeta can lift big sacks of flour and he came second in our school wrestling competition but only after his brother."

"Wow then we're sorted. Team?" Cato asks.

"You want us to join you careers?" I ask it is just weird I guess me and Peeta are good but why us.

"No we make our own group any way this year's careers from my point of view aren't as good. And we're friends right." Cato says. I look Peeta who still has his arm around me.

"Friends stick together, right? So why would we decline such an offer." Peeta says.

"Yay!" Clove claps and comes to me to give me a hug. I finally have a real friend, not like me and Madge weren't we just didn't really do what friends do we were just each other's company since neither of us had any friends really.

"We'll win together no matter what! Together we are stronger!" Clove proclaims. Laughing which I join in hugging her back.

"Oh no! It's 12 o'clock we better get back to our quarter see you two at training tomorrow." Cato says checking his watch. I hug Cato and Clove just before they leave then we all leave the roof back to our rooms.

Once me and Peeta gets to my bedroom door he turns to me.

"So you and me. Wow! I actually thought this would be a dreadful experience but I mean I have a wonderful girlfriend and two great new friends." I laugh and give him a hug.

"Goodnight, Peeta." And he kisses my forehead. I turn and go into my bedroom not bothering about changing my clothes I jump on my bed and instantly fall asleep, into a peaceful dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone there were lots of comments telling me to update. I already update everyday and will forevermore in case you didn't know. If I don't please check my profile for updates I'll put it on there if I'm unable to update on any day. But keep in mind I'll never abandon any of my stories. Also, I'm thinking of writing a fanfic shipping Finnick and Johanna, so tell me your suggestions on when it should be set(During HG time or modern au).**

**Thanks everyone! nedyjamjar xx **

**PS. Please review I would like to hear you suggestions on this fic or the Finn+Jo one. Thanks! **8

Capitol-Katniss POV

I wake up to the loud knocking on my door and Effie's enthusiastic voice constantly repeating.

"It's big-big day Katniss get up!"

After breakfast me and Peeta head down to training in our Capitol jumpsuits with the number twelve pinned to the back. Once we arrive in the underground centre I see Clove talking to Cato and I walk over to them and when Clove turns and sees me, she gives me a big hug which gets a few stares from the other tributes obviously thinking why is the stereotypically weakest district so friendly with the most brutal of all seeing as this year's District 2 tribute look fiercer than ever.

From the corner of my eye I can see District 1 eyeing us with envy I can tell they wanted to team up with 2 in the first place.

"Hello everyone I'm Atala I am the Head Trainer." A tall, athletic woman now named Atala says. She shows the different stations some teaching survival while others combat. We are forbidden to engage in a combat battle with any other tribute and if we want to practice with a partner, there will be assistants on hand if needed. I look over to Peeta, who's standing at my side with his arm around my waist protecting me from the vicious District 1 tributes. I then see Cato and Clove across from me and I can see them both laughing and smiling at each other.

"Peeta, there's something going on between Cato and Clove." I tell him and he nods both curious we both cross the training centre and go over to them. Now I can see they are both practicing with swords but it is obvious Cato is an expert at it, unlike Clove who seems uncomfortable with it in her smaller hands.

"Hey, Clove do you want to go to the knives section while Peeta stays here with Cato?"

"Sure! Cato I am going with Katniss to show her my 'amazing' skills!" Clove shouts to Cato

As soon as Clove sends that knife into the heart of the target I know she will be a great asset to our team we are very alike I'm glad that we are friends.

"Hey, why don't you teach me to shoot and teach you to throw? Deal?"

"Deal!" I say shaking hands with her acting serious only for both of us to burst out laughing.

As soon as the elevator door opens Haymich is standing there.

"So, sweetheart how was training?" Haymich smirks at his new nickname for me. "Make some friends?"

"Shut up, Haymich!" I say on the verge of punching that drunken man in the face. But Peeta, being Peeta holds me back trying to calm me down.

"Yes Haymich, we Made friends with 2 and want to ally with them. What do you think?" Peeta says trying to break the tension between me and Haymich.

"Why not? Fire girl here finally made some friends but make sure she doesn't cut off their fingers. Like she nearly did to me!" Haymich yells at me clearly still angry at me for doing that after Peeta punched him in the jaw on the train.

"Now hurry up you two dinners at six and you've got training tomorrow again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone so sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday it was very busy I was out most of the day. This chapter will feature a little girl we all love. Please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xx **

**9**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

Today in training I was with Clove doing the edible plants test and we heard shouts coming from the weaponry section of the training centre. Cato. Showing his fiercer side; blaming shouting at the boy from District 6. Every head has turned to see what is happening it's seems like the boy has taken Cato's knife. But the boy is denying it.

I look up to see the small girl from District 11 hanging from the nets at covering the ceiling of the training centre she reminds me so much of Prim. I think her name is Rue; Rue's a yellow flower that grows in the meadow by my house. I've seen her once arms extended like a bird ready to take off. Now I can see she is very smart and cunning using her size against others. But something catches my eye a sharp, metallic object; Cato's knife. Rue made it seem like the boy from 6 took it and if we were in the arena right now the boy would be dead and Rue would've gotten away with an extra knife. I nudge Clove and point to Rue.

"Oh my gosh! She's stole Cato's knife. Wow! I want her on our team don't you?"

"Yeah, she reminds me too much of Prim"

"Is she the one you volunteered for?"

"Yeah, it's her first year so I couldn't let her die she doesn't deserve to die this way any way."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoy it and please remember to review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xx**

**10**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

I sit down on the sofa next to Peeta comforting me after I now deeply regret firing the apple at the Gamemakers. What If they take it out in Prim and my mum? I am now going to get a zero. Suddenly Ceaser Flickerman's face comes up on the screen accompanied by the Capitol anthem blaring in the background.

"Well the time has come for the training scores for our tributes of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Now first District 1, Marvel…" Marvels' picture appears on the screen and his score of nine probably from his spear throwing skill, always piercing the dummy in training. After Glimmers score Cato appears on the screen revealing his score of ten presumably for his skills with multiple weapons and his great strength. Clove is next with an amazing score of ten obviously for her great knife throwing skills. The girl from 5 who I have started calling Foxface because of her red hair, got a five despite her great knowledge of plants I've noticed in training clearing the test with a blink of an eye. Then when it's District 11 I pay close attention for Rue who got a 7! I don't know what she did but it must have been impressive. She isn't far from her district partner, Thresh who got a 10.

"Finally the time has come for District 12's Peeta Mellark who got a score of 8!" Ceaser says. I give Peeta a soft kiss on the lips which sends a brighter smile across his face.

"Finally we have Katniss Everdeen with the score of… eleven!" Ceaser says with a shocked tone with the number eleven flashing under my picture.

Effie Trinkets lets out a squeal, and everyone is slapping me on the back and congratulating me. Then Peeta grabs me and gives me a piggy back around the sitting room cheering my name.

"There must be a mistake. How… how could that happen after I shot an arrow at them merely missing their multi-coloured hair." I ask Haymich.

"Guess they liked your fiery temper" he says.

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire" Cinna says giving me a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 11 please enjoy! And remember to review please!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xx**

* * *

** 11**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

After an intensive day of training with Effie complaining about my posture and Haymich saying I have as much charm as a dead slug. My prep team: Flavius, Octavia and Venia are prepping me up for the big interviews tonight with Ceaser Flickerman. They're turning my skin into glowing silk, stencilling patterns onto arm, painting flame designs on my fingernails. Venia works on my hair; weaving strands of red into my hair that begins at my left ear, warping around my head and then falls in one braid down my right shoulder. They layer my face with a pale powder and add big dark eyes, full red lips, and long lashes. Finally they cover my entire body in golden dust making me shimmer.

When Cinna walks into the room carrying a bag which I presume contains my dress. "Close your eyes".

He slips on me into my dress and I clutch onto Octavia's hand as I slip into my shoes which seem to be at least five centimeters. This is a lot easier than what Effie made me practice in. Then everyone is silent.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes."

When I open my eyes my eyes meet with another girl in the mirror she's not beautiful but radiant like the sun. She's wearing a black dress covered in fire coloured jewels, accented into the shape of a flame. Even with the slightest move the dress ignites her fire.

That is not me this is beautiful, stunning the exact opposite of me Katniss Everdeen.

"Thank you Cinna, Octavia, Flavius and Venia for making me beautiful." I say giving each of my outrageously dressed prep team a hug.

"You're well come Katniss now it is time for your interview are you ready?" Cinna asks.

"Well, no Haymich said I was a dead slug so I don't know how I am going to do this."

"Well I will be sitting on the front row so you look at me when you're talking and tell the truth it's always best. Consider that you're talking to your good friend, me, I hope!" Cinna says reassuring me. Then Effie bursts in.

"Oh Katniss dear you look wonderful now come on we have an interview." Effie says directing me to the elevator where all the others are. I see Portia has worked very hard as Peeta looks striking in a black suit with flame accents. When he turns around to see me his mouth literally drops. I laugh and go kiss him on the cheek.

"Erm! Guys, yeah we have to go on stage now so enough with the lovey dovey stuff especially you sweetheart!"

Once the elevator opens the tributes are filed out in an arch shape around the stage. Ceaser Flickerman comes on this year wearing full midnight blue outfit.

Glimmer's first and she is obviously playing sexy wearing a golden see through dress. When it gets to Rues turn I notice who graceful she looks in a dress with wings on her back fluttering her way to Ceaser. Everyone is silent admiring the magical wisp of a tribute. When Ceaser asks her what her strength in the arena she doesn't hesitate.

"I'm very hard to catch and if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

"I would never in a million years." Ceaser says.

Thresh is the opposite of Rue tall, muscular he rejected an offer by Glimmer and Marvel to join their career group. He doesn't say anything else in his interview other than yes and no. I wish I was like him then I would just get away with not saying much with the least expression.

Then the buzzer goes off signalling the end of Thresh's interview. Shakily I stand and walk up to Ceaser. He seems to ask me a question, what did he say?

"I'm sorry what was that?" I ask earning a laugh from the audience.

"I said that was quite an entrance you made the other night. Tell me what was going through your mind then?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of getting burned to death." I say not intending to be a joke. "I am actually wearing them tonight do you want to see?" I ask hoping to get this over with taking up half of my three minutes twirling around in my dress with the audience's admirations. Everyone nods calling me to twirl. I get up and twirl around letting the fire engulf me. I look up to myself on the screen and I see I look like I am actually on fire with the jewels shining in the bright stage light.

"Do that again!" Ceaser says cheering me on.

"I can't I'm dizzy!" I say with a shy giggle, sitting down.

"Now on a serious note Katniss was that your sister you volunteered for?" I look over to Cinna normally I don't discuss things about my sister to Capitol hosts presenting you to your death. Cinna nods, I can tell Cinna so I tell him instead.

"Yes Prim is my little sister it was her first year." I say sadly thinking of her watching this at home now with mum.

"Did you talk to her before you went?"

"Yes"

"What did she say?"

"She said for me to win the games." I say remembering that moment after the reaping when Madge gave me the mockingjay pin and telling me to wear it during the games as a sign of District 12.

"And what did you say Katniss?"

"I said I will to come back to see her." And with that the buzzer sounds.

Next is Peeta who seems very confident joking around with Ceaser. But is when Peeta asks if he smells of roses that Ceaser asks the question I've been dreading.

"So Peeta do you have a special girl?"

"I do." Peeta says proudly.

"Who is she?" Ceaser asks curiously.

"Well she came with me today." Peeta says blushing beet red, all the screens show my red face.

"Well wouldn't we all like to have Katniss back here to hear a few words? Sorry but rules are rules and Katniss' time is up."

* * *

**PS. Please review!**

** Soz if I am peeing you off with the whole review thing.**

** nerdyjamjar xxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I don't think I'll be able to upload tomorrow because I'll be very busy and I'm very busy, sorry! I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**12**

**Arena/Capitol-Katniss POV**

I wake up and remember lasts night with Peeta on the roof simply enjoying each other's company. Cinna comes in and gives me a simple outfit as the rest will be in the catacombs under the arena. A hovercraft appears and when I place my hands and feet on the ladder I am instantly glued to the ladder. When I get on the hover craft a lady comes up to me with a syringe.

"This is your tracker, Katniss. Stay still it won't hurt as much." She grabs my arm and sticks the needle in my fore arm.

I am by the launch pad now and Cinna slips something out of his pocket. My mockingjay pin.

"This is your district token right? The board were close to eliminating it as some thought it could be used as a weapon giving you an unfair advantage. But they finally let it through. Whereas Glimmer got her ring taken away because the jewel when twisted becomes poisonous spike."

"Remember what Haymich said go and find a fresh water source first it is key to your survival. And remember that I'm not allowed to bet but if I could it my money would be on you Girl on Fire."

"Really?"

"Really." Then an unpleasant voice announces that it is time to launch I give Cinna a final hug and walk over to the launch pad. Once I'm in it Cinna taps my chin and I hold my chin high showing no weakness. The bottom of the pad starts to elevate and I suddenly rise up to a forest! A forest like my own at home this is my advantage I look around and spot Peeta probably five pedestals away with Clove three away from him but Cato is not to be seen probably on the other side of the Cornucopia. I see a shining bow and a quiver of arrows at the mouth of the cornucopia. I nod to the others and I can see Clove wants to grab the jacket of knives, but I can't risk it I mouth water and she nods towards the bow and arrows. I stand there on the pedestal taking in my surroundings figuring which way to run but I decide against it and chose to grab a rucksack I see close to me. Then the gong goes off and I run towards the rucksack and with the corners of my eyes I can see Clove grabbing my bow and a couple of quivers. She is quickly joined by Cato. Then I feel heavy footsteps coming towards me, I have nothing so I leg it to the trees.

"Katniss! Katniss! Slow down it's Peeta!" I turn and see him running with Cato and Clove not far behind him. I run to Clove and grab the bow and sling the two quivers of twenty each over my shoulders along with my rucksack. Now I have my weapon and a team I might win now. What do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday and I might not be able to tomorrow ever so sorry! A a big sorry for updating really late- I got hooked on Attack on Titan and I just can't get enough! Highly recommended(but can get addictive!****) Enough of me blabbing on so please leave a review if you like the story!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xx**

* * *

** 13**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

We have now settled in a cave downstream and the canons are now going off signalling another dead tribute. Eleven tributes dead silently I bow my head in respect for them as these innocent children like me have been killed for the entertainment of our horrible, enormously richer leaders. I turn towards the others who seem silent as well and try to divert the whole situation.

"So what supplies do we have?" I ask.

"Well we have two rucksacks, four swords, and a jacket of knives, bow and two quivers of two each so forty." Peeta says.

"What do we have in the rucksacks?"

"A litre bottle, string, wire, dried fruit, crackers, pork scratching's, iodine and a sleeping bag." Peeta says checking through the bag.

"So I think Marvel and Glimmer would've teamed up with District 4. But what about the others?"

"I saw Foxface leg it into the woods and so did Rue but I'm not sure about the others though."

"Foxface?" Asks Clove clearly unaware of my nickname for the girl from 5.

"That's the nickname I've given to the girl from 5" I say.

"Oh, her name is Finch." Cato says.

"How do you know Cato? Have you been paying close to her?" I ask jokingly.

"No! I just remember her name from the interviews and stuff!" Cato quickly retorts.

"Right." And we all burst laughing only to be interrupted by our rumble of stomachs.

"We should go hunting or fishing as we're not so far from the stream and collect some water quickly before the sun sets and by the looks of it won't be long." I say grabbing my bow and arrows.

"Alright Katniss you go gather food since you know how to hunt and we'll collect some water and meet back here in an hour."

After an hour of hunting I got two rabbits, three squirrels and three fishes and a handful of katniss plants I found down the stream.

"Wow! Katniss that's a lot of food we'll be full tonight and tomorrow we can go killing peop…" Cato said trailing off at the end knowing it's not a good subject to talk about.

After our dinner we come out of our cave and look up to the night sky which is now showing the faces of the dead with the anthem playing in the background. Once the anthems ended we all slide back into our cave silently. And all slide into our sleeping bags with me and Peeta sharing and Cato and Clove sharing. The night is cold but the sleeping bag reflects body heat and with the combined heat of me and Peeta it's quite warm and soothing to be with Peeta and to have his strong warm arms around me. Protecting me as they are the only one right now that will help me in this sticky situation I've put myself into with no way out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated for two days don't hate me I was really busy. I'll try to update everyday now again. Here's the chapter hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**14**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

I've been hunting all day now away from the cave to explore the arena of course Peeta was worried about me but Cato and Clove finally made him change his mind.

I fill up my bottle with water and cleanse it with iodine as I wait for the magical cleansing to happen I sit by the edge of the water soaking in the bright rays beaming down on a beautiful yet ugly place. Then a laugh breaks through the forest, evil laugh not a happy, funny one. Knowing its bad I leap to my feet I turn my head and see District 1 and the girl from four. Having seen the boy from one pierce twenty dummies in training from a long distance I leg to the trees grabbing my all my stuff hastily.

"Come on girl on fire fight us!" Glimmer shouts.

I climb a tree knowing it's my only resort.

"We won't be able to get her now!" Marvel exclaims.

"I'll climb it can't be that hard." The girl from four says. But after a couple of steps she loses her balance and falls off landing on the ground with a thud.

"Right let me shot her. Move Mel!" Glimmer says positioning her arrow and badly aiming it at me. With that the arrow goes flying into the tree missing me by a long shot. Happy with her miss I dislodge the arrow from the tree and wave it in the air angering Glimmer. Trying again Glimmer shots another arrow only this time it flies off fifty centimetres away from my left shoulder but still missing me. Glimmer stamps her feet in frustration and gets ready to try again but the girl from four stops her.

"No point wasting your arrows on her" She exaggerates on the 'her' making me sound like a dirty cockroach. "Let's camp down here for the night she can't get down and when she does we'll kill her then." Nodding in agreement all three of them settle down at the trunk off the tree.

Hopefully I get back to the cave knowing Peeta will be pacing back and forth wondering where I am. They will see I am not in the sky tonight at least that will release some worry.

I wake to the sound of buzzing and my name being called I look around and spot Rue perched on a tree nearby. She points to a spot above my head. I look and see a tracker jacker nest and I plan pops up in my head. I grab a knife I had in my belt and start to saw off the branch holding the nest I look over to Rue and I see she's already jumping from tree to tree away from the nest getting a fair distance away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! There is a bit in this chapter that might seem a bit ugh! So I'm warning you but don't get put off as it is also an important chapter a character is gonna join the gang but who? Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**15**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

These aren't bees or wasps they are deadlier; a Capitol mutt created during the war and were placed everywhere. They will hunt down the person or people that disturb them or their nests. A few of them have flown out of the nest already and have stung me on my hands and neck; the stings are painful causing wild hallucinations and in some circumstances death.

My hand is aching but I tell myself to carry on, not far to go. And with one more saw the branch falls to the ground erupting tracker jackers and a whirlwind of screams. I hide in between the tree hoping the tracker jackers don't realise I was the one disturbed their nest.

I hear Marvel yell for them to go to the river but it is to late Glimmer and the girl from four they have already collapsed in a heap on the floor twitching like mad. I stumble past them and a few remaining tracker jackers. But I don't get far suddenly shiny orange bubbles appears and I fall into them and an overly sized exotic butterfly flies past and I'm out.

I am now having nightmares after nightmare about my father's death and other horrible stuff but that is the point of the venom in the sting is to route for your deepest fears.

After what seems like for ever I wake up to find my stings covered in chewed up leaves grabbing my game bag still full and my bow and arrows. I get up then my hunters' instinct hears a snap of a branch whipping my head around I see a small body peeking through the tree.

"It's okay I won't hurt you. You helped me right?" I say and Rue comes out from behind the tree. "Come on thank you for taking care of my stings how long was I out for?" I ask thinking of Peeta, Clove and Cato back in the cave with worried faces.

"You've been out for three days I've taken care of your stings and you killed the girls from 1 and 4." She says walking out tentatively.

"Come on I've got to go back to camp come on my new ally" I say holding my hand out.

"You want me as your ally?" She asks a little taken aback.

"Of course you seem to know a lot about plants and I see you've been spying the other tributes and you'll have key information. And I want to your friend." I say and a big smile grows on Rue's face lighting up her face.

We walk back to the cave and I'm greeted with six strong arms embracing me never wanting to let me go. But finally they step away.

"Oh my gosh! Katniss where have you been you've been missing for days, you weren't in the sky we thought you joined Marvel and the others! You made poor Peeta here worried sick wondering what happened to you. Constantly blaming us for letting you go and it seems you still brought food." Clove says embracing me in another tight hug.

"Thank god, Katniss! Never do that again!" Peeta says kissing me on the forehead and hugging me, again! "You're alive what happened to you and I see you've brought Rue."

"Rue! You stole my knife in training!" Cato screams. Rue starts to back away clearly scared to death by Cato's thundering voice. "Just kidding! Good take." Cato says with a grin breaking into a laugh.

"Um. Thanks." Rue says nervously.

"It's okay Cato here is just a giant idiot!" Clove says punching Cato in the arm.

"Aww! I didn't know you felt that way Clover!"

"Shut up!"

That night we all fill our bellies with food and Rue sleeps with me in the sleeping back since Peeta insisted. She snuggled up next to me like Prim did back home it makes me smile and I fall into a beautiful dream last night in an ugly place.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**16**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

It's been a couple of days and Rue has been feeding us with information. Today we plan on blowing up the Marvel's pyramid of supplies next to the Cornucopia. The plan is devised Cato, Peeta and Rue will set off fires in different points in the forest and me and Clove will go to the Cornucopia to blow up the supplies.

Me and Clove have just arrived at the Cornucopia and I whistle a four note tune Rue taught me that she uses back in 11. The mockingjays repeat and the whistle erupts through the forest turning into a whole song with the mockingjays singing it back and forth to each other.

"It's only the District 3 boy there taking guard of the supplies with a spear." Clove says to me. Then out of nowhere Foxface/Finch comes out and starts doing a funny dance to the pile but only takes a few items so that it won't be noticeable. I look over to Clove and see her face is masked in confusion. Then I notice by the pedestals there are heaps of earths where the mines should be. Mines! I point to the heaps of earth and then the too similar ones by the supplies Clove lets out a sigh of realization.

I whisper my plan to Clove telling her to aim for the bag of apples. But she just skims the bag just vaguely ripping it I stand up positioning my arrow and aim it at the bag. It pierces the bag letting the apples fall in a cascade then with a sharp pull back. The whole thing blows up I hear a voice shouting it's the boy from three. Clove pulls me up and drags me away but my left ear seems to not hear anything. This bad I can't lose my hearing it's key in my hunting how else am I supposed to hear a slight snap of a twig a flap of a wing. But even with my bad hearing can't stop me from hearing the sharp scream.

"Katniss! Katniss!"

"Rue!" I shout back heading in the general direction it came from.

When me and Clove arrive Rue is tangled up in a net Clove sets about cutting the net open. But when Rue is out a spear comes whizzing past it is too late. It is already embedded in Rue's stomach she lets out a slight shriek and I instantly turn and shot an arrow right through Marvels throat.

Turning my attention back to Rue Clove has laid her down.

"Rue you're going to be alright." Clove says reassuringly.

"Did you blow up the supplies?" Rue asks unconcerned about the fact a giant gaping wound is on her stomach and she could die.

"Every last bit!"

"Can you sing Katniss?"

"Okay."

Deep in the meadow

Under the willow

A bed of grass

A soft green pillow

Lay down your head

And close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open

The sun will rise

Here it's safe

And here it's warm

Here the daisy's guard you from all harm

Here your dreams are sweet and here your dreams are true

This is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow

Waiting faraway

A cloak of leaves

A moonbeam ray

Forget your woes

And let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning they'll wash away.

Here it's safe

And here it's warm

Here the daisy's guard you from all harm

Here your dreams are sweet and here your dreams are true

This is the place where I love you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I might not be able to upload a chapter tomorrow, SORRY! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar**

* * *

**17**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

When I finished Rue has already fallen into an eternal sleep but there is faint smile on her face I get up and walk over to a patch of flowers and pick a handful rearranging them around Rue. Covering the wound and weaving them in and out of her beautiful, brown hair and finally placing a bouquet in her hands. I stand back smiling slightly and look over to Clove to find her with tears in her eyes ready to explode with emotion. Looking at Rue again I am reminded of her sweet nature and her resemblance between Prim and with that I explode with tears. Frustrated I couldn't save her.

Me and Clove walk back teary eyed to find Peeta and Cato with worried faces looking around for Rue hoping she's tailing behind us. I shake my head and burst into another fit of tears Peeta comes over and wraps his strong arms around me. Stroking my hair and whispering soothing words in my ear. It's right at this moment that only Peeta will be able to comfort me.

That night I don't eat not in the mood for eating after what happened today I've lost my appetite it's like my father's death again only I'm like my mother this time. When I get in to the sleeping bag I rest my head on Peeta with his arms around me. I fall asleep only to be awakened by a nightmare I shoot up eyes darting around. Screaming. Someone's screaming; a girl. Me.

"Katniss, are you okay? It was just a nightmare."

It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightm…

I keep repeating this but the 'nightmare' seemed so real Rue getting killed then comes back following me everywhere repeatedly telling me it was my fault she died. I told her I couldn't save her and I am sorry nut she didn't believe me and was about to kill me too.

I must have eventually fallen asleep as I wake up in the morning. We all eat in silent not wanting to discuss what happened yesterday. Quietly we agree that we should go hunting but just as we mention it starts raining heavily outside.

Cato and Clove decide to take a nap since they feel tired anyway. So me and Peeta take watch leaning against the back of the cave.

"Peeta you said you've loved me since you were five, when?"

"Well, it was the first day of school and you wore a red plaid dress and instead of one plait you had two. My father pointed you out and said to me 'you see that girl there? I wanted to marry her mother but married a coal miner instead.' And I said 'why would she marry a coal miner when she could have you?' and he replied 'because when he sings even the birds stop to listen.

And on that day when the teacher said who knows the valley song and your hand shot straight up. The teacher made you stand on a stool and sing it and when you sang I swear all the birds stopped to listen. And when you finished I knew I was a goner." I am shocked by Peeta's remarkable memory. "Then for eleven years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you but I never did."

"Until the night on the roof." I say

"Until then so I guess the reaping thing was a streak of luck."

"I guess." Then I lean in and we kiss and this one again stirs up a weird feeling in stomach making me want another. But a clunk from outside makes us jump apart. My arrow is ready to fly but Peeta is already out in the rain cheering. He comes in with a parachute full of food.

"I guess Haymich got sick of watching us starve" Peeta says looking like he could eat all the food now.

But in my head I can just see Haymich smirking, saying "Yes that's what I was looking for, sweetheart."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really busy if _I always leave a message on my profile so if you wanna know if I'm updating or not on that day please check my profile!_ Sorry if this chapter is short hopefully tomorrows chapter will be longer. Anyways here is the chapter again I'm sorry if it's not good it's kinda a filler to get to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

**PS. If you didn't read the note you might want to read the underlined. xxx**

* * *

**19**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

It's been two days and the rain storm hasn't stopped once our cave has started to leak causing the whole cave to be wet and moist retreating us to our warm sleeping bags. I bet the Capitol audience are getting tired but the Gamemakers are probably preparing a group of mutts of some sort to get us at the finale.

Clove has dints in the cave walls, throwing knives at the wall only to make them blunter but then she goes and sharpens them so sharp the slightest touch of the blade will mean gushes of blood. Deadly. Whereas Cato's just staring at Clove all the time clearly mesmerized by her. Me and Peeta have just been sat in the corner snuggled together quietly laughing at them since Clove is somehow not aware of the fact Cato is constantly staring at her. Weirdo. Not Clove, Cato for staring at her all the time.

That night we looked up none of us expected any faces to be staring back at us. Only we were wrong tonight the face of Thresh shows up on the sky I sigh, sad, he was Rue's district partner and he was very quiet but strong. I wonder how he died. I bet even Cato couldn't take him on in a fight. I look around to the others they too seem very surprised.

"I wonder how he died? I bet it is coming to get us soon! We better get out of here the sooner we do faster this game ends."

All four of us step out into the heavy, cold rain, weapons at hand we walk away from the cave, hands clutching tight to the hood over our heads. We disappear into the dark night sky with my head supported my Peeta's shoulder, his arm around my waist, my arm linked tightly around Clove's and hers around Cato. We come together as a team and we come out of here a team.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Only a couple of chapters left! There will be a sequel but info on that will be on the last chapter which will be hopefully out this week! Hope you enjoy this tense chapter and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**19**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

"Can we go back to the cave now we've been wondering around for about half an hour and no sign of anything suspicious." Clove whines for the hundredth time. I am really mad at her for accidentally mistaking nightlock for normal berries. She was inches from eating them until a smacked them out of her hands. Right now some are in a small pouch tied to my belt Clove said we could fool someone convincing them they are edible and instead killing them.

"No! We have to finish the game now I am just sick of it right now!" I say angrily truly sick of these stupid games. All three of them just stare at me with shocked faces. People don't talk about hating the games while in the games since it is broadcasted live throughout Panem and get you in real trouble with the Capitol. But right now I couldn't care less.

We trudge along closer to the Cornucopia; then my hunting instincts pick up something. I whip around arrow ready to fly then two gleaming eyes stare back at me. I recognise those eyes, dark brown with a hint of gold.

"Rue!" I shout not processing the information.

"It's not her Katniss! Come on run!" Cato shouts dragging me from my sleeve. We run to the Cornucopia and all start to climb up the metal sides careful not to slip.

When we get to the top I also see Foxface opposite from us who's looking down at the wolf mutts who are clawing at the sides of the Cornucopia. I notice one of the wolves has bright green eyes and beautiful, soft, glossy, blonde hair. This one also wears a collar with a pink jewel on with the number 1 on it. She is…

"It's Glimmer! The one with the blonde hair and the pink collar that's her! And the smallest one is Rue!" I shout recognising the wolves as once humans. They all are standing on their hind legs trying to punch onto the horn, only missing by a couple of inches.

We then turn to Foxface who now has come aware of us tensing up and our quick grab of weapons. She starts to back away clutching a small knife at hand.

Clove throws a knife at her, slicing her arm and Cato starts to walk towards her sword ready to do deadly damage. I stand back and notice some of the mutts are actually inching closer and closer to the roof of the horn. Quickly I grab my arrows and start shooting at them but there are too many and I'm limited on arrows.

Then a sharp piercing scream echoes I turn to see a bloody Foxface falling down the sides of the Cornucopia.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this is going to be a short chapter the next one is the final interviews. But a question do you want the last couple to be told in another POV like Katniss' father or anyone! So please review and give some suggestions!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**20**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

A couple of minutes later the boom of the cannon goes off and a hovercraft merges from the sky collecting the remains of Foxfaces' body the rest in the now gone stomachs of the wolf mutts.

We all stand there unsure of what to do all four of us don't want to be responsible for each other's death.

"What are we going to do I don't want to kill any of you. But there has to be one winner."

Then an idea pops into my head.

"What if they don't have a victor?" I say producing the nightlock berries. "We eat them on the count of three and hold them out I want everyone to see." I say handing each of us a couple.

"Katniss, I love you."

"I love you too Peeta." And he pulls me into a long, sad kiss this one makes me want to stay with Peeta for ever but the games has ruined that now. And a tear falls down my face; Peeta's soft hand wipes it away like he wipes my fears away at night. We all hug one final time and…

"One… two… three"

"Stop! Stop!" Claudius Templesmiths voice announces with fright echoing it all over the mostly empty arena. "We have our winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Clove Jase and Cato Jones!" Then the cheers live from the Capitol erupt around us and we are taken on to a hovercraft and quickly rushed into operation rooms. I fall under a deep sleep not long after my injection.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! I might be uploading a little less this week because I have a music exam and a load of homework so please forgive me if I don't update in the next two weeks SORRY! Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**21**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

"Word is that the Capitol isn't happy about the stunt you four pulled out there" Haymich tells us.

Tonight I am wearing a less igniting dress instead I am clothed in a knee length dress, in a shimmering yellow colour, my feet are adored in cute yellow flats, and bearing

on my head is a simple headband. I finally get my chose of clothing I am portrayed tonight as a cute, innocent girl that did everything she could do to save her friends and boyfriend which is actually true.

"Now, Katniss, Peeta you two are in love so stay like that. I don't want to have to take care of a heartbroken boy, sweetheart. Clove, Cato I am sure Enobaria already explained that you two should be portrayed as lovers unless you already aren't but don't worry if you don't do well. Sweetheart here can always do worst." I give Haymich a cold hard stare and walks away chuckling.

Or elevator rises on to the stage but it is too familiar to the one taking me into the Games I tense up but Peeta must of notices because he wraps an arm around me. I look up into those bright blue eyes getting lost in them but only to be returned to the cold, dark reality by the roaring of the crowd.

All four of us are seated on a 'love seat' as my mum would say instead of a single chair like the one at the interview. I sit between Clove and Peeta resting my head on Peeta I see that Clove is sprawled all over Cato I let out a slight giggle noticing Cato's big, cheesy grin.

After a few jokes and some chatting the recaps of the games is projected on the giant screen behind us. And in the corner of the screen is a box showing the victors reactions.

I sit there most of the time looking at the screen until they play Rue's death I bury myself in Peeta's shoulders not wanting to relive that terrible moment I just lift my head at the end of my song hoping to her bathed in the flowers but I see they omitted that part.

After Ceaser tells everyone to stay tuned for tomorrow's final interviews. Once we are of stage I rush to go to bed only to be awakened by a nightmare, all the dead tributes gather round me yelling at me blaming me for their deaths and then Clove, Cato and Peeta come with a knife each. Saying now it is my turn to die how I must pay for their deaths.

I wake up screaming and panting then someone bursts through the doors. Still thinking I am still in my dream I clutch my bed sheets so tightly my nails are definitely making my hands bleed. But it is only Peeta.

"Are you alright I heard you screaming?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay." And he starts to turn.

"Wait Peeta will you stay."

"Always."

I fall asleep in the arms of Peeta clear of all nightmares.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter all week I am terribly sorry! I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**22**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

Today is my final day in the Capitol; finally! I have had enough of Effie and my prep team as every day early in the morning she will knock on my door, loudly, and yell for me to get up. And today is no different apart from the fact that her and my prep team burst in, waking Peeta.

"Oh sorry! Don't you two look adorable together?" Octavia exclaims.

"I know! Now get out Peeta, Portia is waiting for you!" Flavius says shooing Peeta out of the room before he can give me a hug.

After a painful half an hour of plucking and waxing I am painted in make-up, then finally slipped into a silky green dress and green flats.

"Now Katniss remember don't say anything that will or could anger Snow more than he is now and he is really angry!" Cinna tells me. "Now go out there and do me proud."

* * *

After the final interview we are taken to the balcony to receive our victor crowns. But since this year there are four victors everyone is very confused when Snow comes out with a boy who holds a snow-white pillow holding one crown.

Then he goes to Cato and takes off a quarter of the crown, places it on his head and congratulates him. Same goes for Clove and Peeta but when it comes to me Snow wears a dark expression of course I was the one who produced the berries. I am the one who made the Capitol look bad; 'you don't deserve this crown' is what Snows eyes say.

"Ah that's a nice pin, Katniss." He says to me breathing a blood and rose stench on me. I try to hold back a gag with his closeness and his remark.

"Thank you it's from my district." I stifle.

"They must be very proud of you."

"They must be." And with that he gives me a cold glance and turns to the crowd to announce us as the victors.

Then something unexpected happens we all link our hands and hold them high. Snow turns back to us and gives us all one last cold stare and turns his back on us leaving us with a crazy Effie quickly rushing us off the stage and into the train taking me back home.

Home. Prim. Mum. Buttercup. Lady. Victors Village. Peeta. Clove. Cato. Hunting. Gale. Gale.

Gale.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Again sorry about not uploading any chapters all week I am now back again well I posted yesterday so be sure to read it if you haven't yet. Only a couple of chapters left my dears! So be tuned this week for those final chapters! Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**23**

**Train-Katniss POV**

Gale. What will he think about me and Peeta? Would we ever be the same again? But he is my best friend and he would understand, wouldn't he?

A gentle hand touches my shoulder; I turn to meet the bright blue eyes of Peeta.

"Are you OK? You look worried, we're going back to 12 and now we will live in a house in the victor's village with Haymich as our neighbour. Ah, wouldn't that be nice picnics, parties and other stuff with Haymich." I let out a big laugh imaging picnics with a sober Haymich.

"Thanks Peeta you always make me feel better" I say falling back on him, resting my head on his shoulders.

"What were you thinking about that made you so worried? Wait, it was Gale wasn't it?" He says realising and removing his shoulder from under my head. I nod and see the saddest face ever.

"No! No! Not in that way! I was just thinking will me and him be ever the same again because I guess I won the Hunger Games, I will be living in the Victor's Village, I will be rich, I'll be with you." I say. Looking back at him I am scared will I have lost the boy with the bread? But instead I see a shy smile on his face, I smile back Peeta will always be with me and I'm glad.

"I love you." He says shuffling back to me.

"I love you too." I say snuggling up to him.

"Aww! That is so cute!"

"Clove! What are you and Cato doing here?" I ask jumping back surprised at their presence.

"Well we came to tell you we are not going back to two I mean yes we are but for like a half an hour. Then we'll both be back on the train to twelve with you!" Cato says.

"What? I don't get it why are you coming to twelve?" I ask.

"Well since there are so many victors in two all the houses there are full and since twelve is less fortunate to have as many victors you've got lots of spare houses in twelve." Clove explains.

"So you are living in twelve with us! Separate houses right?"

"Yeah! Duh! I will never share a bed with Cato!" Clove says making sick noises emphasizing the grossness of it. I look over to Peeta and see he is laughing.

"What you laughing at Mellark? What do you think you're laughing at my girlfriend for?" Cato says throwing a protective arm around Clove who smacks his arm off. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ha! Girlfriend! Oh my gosh Cato do you know that Clove faked all that lovely stuff about you and her!" Then realising what I said I quickly back away.

"What? Clove did you fake all that?" Cato yells clearly heartbroken, Clove slowly nods her head sending Cato into a fit anger.

Storming off me, Peeta and Clove are left in the plush living room.

"Come on, Clove. It will be fine just know that Cato likes you. Do you feel the same though? Are you confused? I mean I would if was in your situation with Peeta luckily I'm not. I mean I don't what I would of done Peeta is always there for me and I don't what would of happened if we weren't toget- sorry anyway; do you feel anything for Cato?" I say noticing that Peeta is still here smiling shyly clearly liking my little speak then.

"Well- urh can you, Peeta can you go so I can talk privately to Katniss?" Clove says.

Once Peeta has left the room Clove begins.

"Well…"


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! If you have checked my profile you would know that I have Tumblr at the same name; nerdyjamjar. So please take a look and I might post updates of my fanfics on there if I know some of my fanfic fans are either following or check my Tumblr so please PM me or message me on Tumblr to let me know! I post a lot of fashion, kawaii, food and Hunger Games stuff on there so please check it out! **

**This a short chapter, I know, so please don't hate me for writing so less but it felt right to leave it in one chapter and not carry on with another subject.**2 **So enjoy and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**4**

**Train-Clove POV**

"Well…" I begin not knowing where to begin with my explanation of feelings for Cato. "As you might know in two we are trained to the age of 18 to prepare us for the games. I had known Cato form school and he came to train as well, I would sometimes catch him staring at me after I finish practising. I thought he just thought I was just good at knife throwing and was just admiring my great skills; I don't blame him if it was for that reason.

Then it came to the games and we became friends but after the chat in the roof with you and Peeta the one where we walked in on you two kissing. Something changed between him and me, he started complimenting me and other weird stuff know as love. UGH!

During the games when you were gone he was always there to comfort me and Peeta. Once when Peeta was asleep we were talking about home then BAM! We kissed!"

"So? What did you feel did you like him afterwards and now do you like him secretly and don't want to tell him?" Katniss pesters.

"Wow! You can be a real girl sometimes."

"Well duh? Anyway carry on."

"I'm not sure it felt weird…" I wonder off not really knowing how I felt."

"You do! Oh my gosh! You definitely like him!" Katniss screams, I bet Cato heard that and is running over right now. "You should tell him, Clove! Then we could be the star-crossed lover from the 74th Hunger Games!" Katniss squeals.

"Oh shut it! I am not entirely sure yet and if I do love him I guess I'll eventually fall for him."


	25. Chapter 25

***IMPORTANT***

**Hey everyone! This is the final chapter set in the first book so the next chapter will be set in Catching Fire! As always please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx3**

* * *

**25**

**Train-Clove POV**

Suddenly Effie bursts into the room with an angry look on her face.

"Girls what on earth do you think you're doing both of you screaming like a maniac! Where are your manners poor Haymich is having to suffer with your yelling while he is having a terribly headache. Now talk quietly you two we will be nearly there anyway Clove so get ready. Manners now girls." Effie lectures again. But when she closes the door behind her me and Katniss just burst out laughing.

"Oh! Where are my manners Clove dear! We need to find the boys and you need to tell-"

"Don't even say it OK, like I said before if I like him I now I am not sure but if I am then eventually I guess I will fall for him so for now we are faking it!" I say storming of to my room tough not to sulk or anything because Clove Jase never cries like never. Instead I go to change clothes to something more suitable knowing there will be cameras in two shooting the footage of my reunion/goodbye with my family. So I just put on a nice blue dress with a leather brown belt and some black pedant shoes.

* * *

I as I walk out of the train and into the nicely clean train station of I am greeted with the ringing noise the crowd chanting my name and Cato's. My parents stand there in front of me unlike Cato's who stand among his two brothers and three sisters, my family is one of the very few with one child since the more you have the more kids you get to enter the games and win.

"Clove! Well done! Me and your father are very proud of you but we heard that you'll be living in twelve instead is that true?" My mother asks with a concerned look on her face, she must be thinking I made the decision but even if I was meant to go bake to two I would've of chose to go to twelve anyway.

"Yes mum I am sorry but there is no more room in the victor's village so they have allocated me to twelve I am going to miss you but I'll be back every year, for the games." I say turning to my father who seems less pleased. Of course his daughter has just won with some new friends but these friends are from twelve and he never liked twelve always looking down on it. Well now they have two victors and probably even if we didn't team up with them Katniss and Peeta would have still won because they are strong like us.

"Clove I am proud of you but did you have to really team up with those useless twelve idiots!" My father exclaims loudly attracting the attention of the overpowering coloured Capitol film crew who come rushing over wanting to see what is going on. My dad just gives me an evil glare but my mother even in this situation remains smiling at the camera I give my mother one last hug and a kiss and turn my back away from them and board the train. My dad could at least be happy of my friends even if he normally hates twelve he should at least try to like them for the sake of myself.

* * *

"Hey Clove are you alright? I'm sorry about what happened in two and just to tell you my mum and dad approve of you." Cato jokes joining me at the seat at the back of the train that has a big window so you can see the outside and see peeks of the other districts.

"I'm sorry but I just don't like you in that way Cato. I talked to Katniss about it and like I said to her, I might like you now and not know it but eventually if we are meant to be I'll realise it and I guess we could be together." I say looking out of the window not wanting to face Cato's face bearing what I can guess is a disappointed expression.

"So it was all for the games?" He asks and I slowly nod my head in reply.

We draw near to the dirty train station of twelve and Effie escorts us out and onto the station to face the roaring crowd of twelve and even though me and Cato are not form here they still chant our names along with the now the famous Katniss and Peeta who seem to be trapped in a circle of people. But they are attached like glue shoulders touching and hands linked tightly unlike me and Cato who are standing probably a foot away from each other.

"One more time for the audience?" Cato says extending a hand out for me.

I take his hand warm soft hand into mine, dreading the moment when I have to let go.

The End


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! As you can see I have now decided to carry on the whole trilogy as one story so here is the next chapter set in Catching Fire! Sorry for the inconvenience! I know it is all confusing ever so SORRY! Please review! **

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**26**

**Forest-Katniss POV**

I lean against the trunk of the tree next to Clove, we've been hunting all day it's our thing now sometimes we bring Madge along as well to pick flowers and berries. On Sundays Gale comes because now he works in the mines and he is now only gets the day off on Sunday. So now he brings home more food thanks to our extra recruits'.

But I can tell he misses hunting just with me but he knows I am with Peeta and he isn't happy about it. I remember the first Sunday back from the games he kissed me in the woods, thinking I was faking the whole act with Peeta. But form then on he has become quieter and not so much the old Gale which I miss.

"Hey Katniss we should better get going if we want to get back in time before our prep team arrives." Clove says getting, grabbing her full game bag like mine alike. Together we walk back to my house. Clove's house is next to mine, Peeta's is opposite mine and Cato's next to Peeta's, opposite Clove's.

As we step in we rub our boots which are caked in snow on the doormat and to be greeted with my mother who seem to be wearing a scared face but once I look behind her I understand. Peacekeepers.

"Katniss, you and Clove have a visitor." She says.

"Miss Everdeen and Miss Jase this way please." The peacekeeper says gesturing; I glance over to Clove who also looks very worried.

Then it hits me; roses, blood the smell is awfully familiar. Snow. There he is sat at the dining table reading a book dressed in white and bearing a single white rose over his heart.

"Ah! Miss Everdeen and Miss Jase please sit." He says gesturing the peacekeeper to close the double doors. "So you must be wondering why I am here? Well you both fought very hard in those games and now due to the little stunt you pulled out there you have sparked a rebellion. And a spark left unattended will grow into an inferno that destroys Panem. Do you want to start an uprising?"

"No."

"What do we have to do, Snow?" Clove asks in a shaky voice.

"Convince me Miss Jase with your love for Mr Jones. It's clear Miss Everdeen and Mr Mellark are in love but if you and Mr Jones manage to pull it off it you will end it all with love, and not with war."

"I'll do it, I'll convince them."

"No, convince me Miss Jase and for you, a rose." Snow says producing an identical white rose to the one he is wearing and placing it front of Clove. With that he leaves leaving us in shock.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! So sorry that this is a short chapter I know I am soo sorry, I've kinda been feeling down just insecurities about my looks...**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**27**

**District 12-Katniss POV**

After an hour of painful plucking, make-up and dressing I am finally ready. Effie gets me ready by the door and is counting me down from ten; I put on a fake smile as the door opens revealing the snow covered path and a whole line of camera men pointing there cameras at me.

Across from me I can see Peeta, Clove and Cato coming out of their houses as well decked in the latest Capitol couture. I run towards Peeta, he picks me up and twirls me around but since the ground is covered in snow he loses his footing and we both come falling down. Giving him a quick peck on the lips I help him up to his feet, to find Clove hugging Cato laying it on thick trying to convince everyone especially Snow that she loves him.

The rest of the day is just a bore getting to the station, saying goodbye to people, getting on the train and me getting bored and just exploring the train with Clove.

* * *

**But feel happy that the second trailer thingy is out feat. Snow, poor Peeta and our dear bad-ass chick Johanna prepare for some tears! Also sorry for not uploading a chapter for a couple of days I was busy practising for my violin exam which was this Wednesday! So watch the trailer thingy now!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone so sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days just kinda in a bad mood sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**28**

**Train-Katniss POV**

"Why don't we get married then, you said we will eventually why not now? And it could be a double proposal since we all know lover boy is going to propose and it will make the Capitol people crazy over this double wedding." Clove suggests as a way of calming down the rebellion, since we haven't done very well so far such as getting a man killed, possibly put Thresh' and Rue's family in danger since we offered half our earnings every year to repay them for their unreplaceable loss.

"Clove! It was meant to be a secret!" Peeta hisses.

"Yeah, Clove now I have to act surprised when he does propose and not like I already know, and we all know I am a bad actress." I say falling back on the velvet red sofa.

"No your-" Enobaria protests.

"Enobaria we all know she is terrible thank god she is actually in love with Peeta so it actually looks real and not some phony forced ship. That everyone is shipping and is happy that you two are actually together, same goes for you two Cato, Clove. But you two need a bit more love and stuff because to be honest Clove you're not such a great actress either, you would never make a living out of performing good thing you won the games." Haymich says complaining.

"Fine let's do it." Cato says in a depressed tone walking a away towards his room.

"What did I do?" Clove questions.

"He wanted it to be real not forced by the Capitol." Brutus says putting Clove into a fit of anger.

"Manners Clove!" Effie says to a storming off Clove.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Effie" Haymich says taking a swig of liquor.

"But-"


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! **

***IMPORTANT***

**If you have looked at the comments you will notice there is a hater who stats himself as my brother and as I hate to admit it he is actually my brother. So ignore what he said because he only hates THG because I constantly talk about it and it has just annoyed him. So very sorry! **

**Sorry that it is a very short chapter today I just don't feel that great so I am very sorry! Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

** 29**

**Train-Katniss POV**

We sit in silence enjoying each other's company as it has been a week travelling around the districts it is nice to get a break from all of it.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks after a long while.

"Hmm?"

"Do think it's weird at the fact that we are dating and I know we will risk our lives to save each other, yet I don't know what your favourite colour is?" Peeta says bringing a smile to my face.

"Well it has to be forest green, yours?" I say picturing the woods back in twelve and the sweet smell which brings a smile to my face.

"Orange." He says.

"Like Effie's hair?" I say referring back to the bright, neon orange wig Effie was sporting today.

"No, a lot more muted like the sunset." He says closing his eyes. I see it a beautiful sunset over the hills; it is a beautiful colour, warm just like Peeta's personality.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to just ignore Chubb Chubb(aka my little bro)'s review he was just being stupid. Anyway please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**30**

**Presidential Palace-Clove POV**

I am now wearing a sliver diamond ring on my ring finger from my supposed lover Cato. During our interview with him he asked us what we want plan to do in the future and as of on queue both Cato and Peeta bent down on one knee and revealed a velvet box containing an over extravagant ring. Both proclaiming their love for us, asked us if we would marry them and of course Katniss squealed like a little girl with Peeta twirling her around. But laid it on thick screaming yes and acted like a total Capitol girl would in this situation, and I think most of Panem brought it.

"Wow! Look at all the food!" Katniss says gazing with wide eyes around the room.

"I know I want to eat it all!" Cato exclaims.

"Look there is a cake table!" Peeta freaks pointing over to a table covered in lavish cakes and pastries.

"Calm down, bread boy no need to get carried away you got to get married soon!" Katniss says as they share some weird lovey dovey moment together. UGH!

"Hey Clove want to try out all the food? Don't want to get in the way of the lovebirds?" Cato suggests pointing back to Katniss and Peeta who are still lost in the moment.

* * *

After the announcement from Snow he looks at me dead in the eye while everyone is mesmerized by the fireworks and he gives a disappointed nod and I know I haven't done enough to stop the rebellion.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone! I might not be able to upload a chapter tomorrow because my laptop is getting taken to get fixed 'cos it has gone a bit funny. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

**31**

**District 13-3RD Person**

All the rebel officials sit at Command around a big glass table, all eyes trained on a pair of pale grey eyes yet different to Katniss' which were full of life and emotions. Coins' were dull, never showed any emotion nor did her face that's why she feared and hard to understand.

"So I have gathered you all here to discuss the matter of the 75th Hunger Games or the third Quarter Quell. We have one of our rebels, Plutarch Heavensbee, as the head gamemaker so hopefully everything will go to plan." Coin began in a strict monotone.

"Excuse me but what is the plan?" Boggs asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know Boggs but the plan is to have the four victors from the 74th Hunger Games to be rescued out of the Quarter Quell arena, especially your daughter, Katniss Everdeen, and her friend Clove Jase. As they are the ones people are looking up to, well kind of more Katniss as she produced those berries.

I also want you Boggs to tell all the other victors of the plan for this year. Now meetings ended, please may you leave now." Coin demands gesturing to the door, quickly everyone ushers out in utter silence not breathing a word of the revolution.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a couple of days but as I said before my computer was getting fixed but it is fine now HORRAY! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**32**

**District 12-Katniss POV**

I sit on the ultra-soft sofa with Peeta waiting for the announcement for the 75th Hunger Games, I feel happy though even though they are announcing another event of death I feel happy I guess it is because I'm with Peeta this moment just seems to perfect to be ruined by Snow. Clove and Cato sit across form us, mother and Prim stand by the door since they've just come from the kitchen preparing spices and herbs. And Haymich is viewing in the comfort of his home as he said when he invited him over.

Suddenly the Capitol seal flashes on the screen and everyone draws in a breath to the sight of Snow. After his speech a young Capitol boy appears with a pillow bearing box, containing each Quarter Quell.

"On the 75th Annual Hunger Games each man and woman will drawn from the existing pool of victors!" He announces.

"What! Now we have to go back into the arena!" Clove yells stomping the ground.

I just fall into the arms of Peeta it is clear I will be going back since I am the only girl victor of twelve but Peeta and Haymich are both legible to be chosen.

"We're going back in." Is all I can say.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday but here I am so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

**33**

**District 12-Katniss POV**

I stumble into the dump of Haymich's house, picking my way through all the clutter and rubbish settled on the floor.

"Ah, you finally came Peeta was here an hour ago pleading that I let you live. I guess you finally figured out that you'll be back in the arena so what do you want?" Haymich calls from the kitchen.

"I came to ask you if would let Peeta live instead, you favoured me last time and so this year you will have to favour him and get him out of that arena no matter what." I demand.

"Fine! If he is chosen I'll volunteer in his place but no guarantee, if I get chosen."

"Doesn't matter just don't let him die it would be better if I died."

"No-"

"Just don't Haymich." I say cautiously stepping towards the door.

"You know you could live a thousand lives and never deserve that boy." He says as I just reach the door. I nod slowly I've wondered so many times before why Peeta chose me there are much prettier girls yet he wanted me. And I am the worst possibly girlfriend ever I do nothing, I am ugly, stubborn and I don't even want children so no point getting married to me.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone! I know I already posted a chapter today but I decided to do another one so here it is remember to review please. And I hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**34**

**District 12-Katniss POV**

Cato and Clove left yesterday to attend their reaping. So today's breakfast will just be me and Peeta but today I don't feel like eating. I lie on the bed turning over to see Peeta sleeping soundly, with a slight smile brush over his lips I smile to, everything is just perfect but once again the Capitol ruins everything. I notice my engagement ring glisten in the sunlight, stretching from the windows, I take it off looking at the inside of the pure silver, diamond encrusted ring. There engraved in it say 'the boy with the bread' I smile, Peeta's says 'the girl on fire' it's these simple things that bind us together and makes my life more complete.

But all the beauty of my moment is destroyed when Effie comes charging in.

"Come on! Wake up we have a tight schedule today! Your prep teams are downstairs waiting to beautify you two!" She says in a chirpy voice even though it is the day of the reaping. Peeta groans obviously angry at the fact that he was just woken up from his perfect slumber by so over excited Capitol lady.

"Wake up, Peeta! Portia is waiting in the kitchen your lucky she is patient!" Effie shouts. "Katniss you hurry over to your house Cinna is there with your prep team Ok?"

"Bye Peeta see you in a minute." I say looking down to Peeta who has just opened his eyes.

"Bye." He says giving me a kiss on the forehead before I run over to my house.

"Ah! Katniss what have you done to your eyebrows! It's only been a couple of months! We have to get to work right away!" Octavia exclaims as I walk through the door.

"Remember to keep it at a beauty base zero." Cinna says before I whisked away into the bathroom which is full of beauty products.

As always they babble on about their Capitol lives so I tune them but before long I am looking beautiful but natural, red from being plucked and dressed in denim jumpsuit as I head Cinna say it was.

Before being marched to the Justice Building I get to say my final goodbyes to mother and Prim.

"Katniss-please try-to win-you did it- last year-I know that you-can do it-again." Prim says in between sobs.

"I'll try Prim and if I don't come back know that I love you" I say which sends Prim into another fit of sobs. "It's okay calm down it's going to be okay." I say trying to sooth her.

"Mum you can't black out again you have enough food but Gale will come and you game anyways."

"I won't and try to win, I love you, Katniss." She says embracing me in a hug.

"Welcome to the third Quarter Quell and as always ladies first." Effie says with great grief "Katniss Everdeen" I walk up to the stage just like last year. "And for the boys…" Effie draws in a breath "Haymich Abernathy."

"I volunteer!" Peeta announces pushing Haymich back.

"Well there we have it our tributes for the third Quarter Quell: Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen." Then everyone does something very dangerous, the three finger salute.

This makes the peacekeepers angry as they shove straight onto the train with no goodbyes or anything. Here it is then my death in the hands of Snow.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in what seems like forever but it is the Summer holidays so I will be uploading hopefully everyday starting Tuesday. Because Monday I am going to the beach with my family and stuff so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I would appreciate it if you left a review!**

* * *

**35**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

"This time I don't want you waving or smiling just look straight ahead, look strong. Okay?" I nod. "Here's your remote, press the button when you're ready to ignite yours and Peeta's dress" Cinna says on the elevator down to the ground level.

As we walk out I notice two people dressed in gladiatorial costumes just like Clove's and Cato's last year, it's just when they both turn that I see they are Cato and Clove.

"Katniss? Peeta? I'm so sorry about all this again." Clove says as she two notices us.

"I know…" Peeta says running over to them to talk. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now knowing that my closest friends will be entering the arena with me again.

"Aren't you a beautiful horse" I say to the horse at my chariot.

"Katniss! Do you want a sugercube?" I turn to find the Capitol darling, Finnick Odair. "It's meant for the horses but they have long enough to eat sugercubes."

"Hello, Finnick. Shouldn't you be with your string of lovers?" I ask, he is only young but so many Capitol people trail around Finnick hoping he will keep them company.

"Well I was hoping you would Girl on Fire. You are scaring me in that dress, what happened to all the pretty little girl dresses?"

"I outgrew them" I reply plainly not paying much attention and hoping that Peeta will finally notice Finnick being extremely close to me right at this moment.

"You certainly did! Now are there any secrets worth my time Girl on Fire?" He asks seductively.

"No I'm an open book it seems that everyone knows my secrets before I know them myself."

"Finnick, what an honour to meet you." Peeta says finally noticing me in this uncomfortable situation.

"Peeta I was just talking to Katniss. Well I better get ready."

"What did he want?" Peeta asks.

"He wanted to know my secrets."

"That-"

"Thirty seconds to launch tributes get ready."


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter is very short I just don't know AHH! Sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**36**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

"Great job, sweetheart! This is Seeder and Chaff" Haymich introduces after our chariot parade. I shake hands with Seeder but when it came to Chaff he stepped forward planting a kiss right on my lips. Leaving me stunned and Peeta very angry.

"These people are crazy." I say getting on the elevator with Peeta, which we are quickly joined by Johanna Mason.

"So how does it feel to now have the whole of Panem wanting to sleep with you?" She asks.

"I don't-"

"I wasn't talking to you" she rudely interrupts. "Unzip"

"Sure" Peeta shrugs. I stand there in complete shock and disgust as Johanna strips off completely while casually talking to Peeta about his paintings.

When she finally leaves Peeta bursts out laughing.

"What?" I say angrily.

"You"

"What about me? Do you want me to strip off too?"

"You're so…pure" He says gesturing to me.

"Pure?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes, Chaff kissing with you, Finnick being half naked asking you to sleep with you and Johanna stripping off."

"What-AGH!" I say in frustration.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone! I know I already posted a chapter but it was very short so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it and I would appreciate it if you left a review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**37**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

It's been a week of training and yesterday was the private evaluation. I hung a dummy painted marked with Seneca Crane's name; it made the Gamemakers scared and worried. Peeta drew a picture of Rue when she of when she was lying in the forest covered in the flowers me and Clove had covered her in. We obviously marked a fearful point this year since we both scored a worryingly, good twelve as did Cato and Clove. Even though I don't know what they had done in their evaluation.

There is a soft knock at the bedroom door.

"Peeta there is someone at the door it's probably Effie we should get out of bed we don't her scolding us again." I say trying to muse up Peeta.

"Fine! But you're going to pay for waking me up from my perfect slumber."

"Oh am I?" But before Peeta could hit me over the head with a pillow the door opens and the Avox girl that I couldn't save walks in with a note.

"What does it say, Peeta?"

"It's from Haymich and Effie and they say that since we did a lot of interviews and public speaking's during the Victor tour they said we don't need coaching today!"

"Really! We should have a picnic on the roof with Cato and Clove as I guess they will probably having the day off as well."

"Well picnic it is then ma lady! Right after I get you back." Peeta says grabbing a pillow and hitting me over the head with it.

"Oh it's on!"

"I'm so worried about going into the games again." Clove sighs. We are all just relaxing in the warmth of the sun enjoying the tranquillity whilst it lasts. I rest my head on Peeta's lap so he can play with my hair while I practise knots on some plant vines. Clove and Cato are snuggled up together on the swing gazing into the colourfully lit Capitol streets busting with parties and chatter.

"I know but we should just stick to the plan we had last year. But Enobaria said we must team up with the others as well, I was thinking Finnick."

"I want Beetee and Wiress." Cato snickers behind me obviously laughing at my choice of allies.

"Don't laugh Cato you big bully" Peeta says mockingly punching him in the arm. "You and Clove seem to have…erm… grown closer over a course of a week."

"Oh shut it, baker boy."

"Both of you shut it! Look at the sunset it's your favourite colour, Peeta." I say pointing to the horizon painted in a pale but vibrant orange.

"It's beautiful, Katniss. I want to freeze this moment and live in it forever with you." Peeta says in awe of the sunset.

"I allow it."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter if you do I would appreciate it if you left a review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

** 38**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

"Augh! She is worst then Glimmer and she was bad. Who believes this rubbish nobody's going to be as gullible to believe this act!" I say to Cinna as fixes my hair and make-up.

"Clearly everyone does" He says pointing to my prep team who are in pool of tears. "Now when you're out there when it comes to the end of your interview I want you to twirl around. If Ceaser doesn't suggest it then I want you to suggest it yourself."

"Okay! Katniss time to get line up backstage." Effie hurries.

"Is that a your wedding dress! This is mine look isn't it beautiful Rosie did such a good job designing it!" Clove exclaims with excitement.

"Why are you wearing your wedding dress?" Johanna asks in disgust.

"Snow made me wear it."

"Make him pay for it." She says before turning her head back to the screen.

"Well you look beautiful tonight." Peeta says taking my hand.

"So do you."

"Katniss Everdeen! The Girl on Fire!" Ceaser finally introduces to the audience who are all crying and sobbing over the dramatic speeches or in Finnick's case a poem.

"Hello, Ceaser." I say beneath all the cries coming from the audience.

After a minute of quieting the audience they finally toned down to an audible noise level.

"So is this the wedding dress you would've worn on your wedding dress?" He asks.

"Yes it is. President Snow wanted everyone to see it."

"Well President Snow is always right. Isn't he guys!"

And a cheer erupts around me except from the ones behind me, the victors. They all stand there with a hatred look on their faces, of course, Snow. He uses them, controls them but no one knows. They are scarred like me, Peeta, Clove and Cato.

"So would you please do the honor Katniss."

I begin spinning and the crowd all gasp. Smoke engulfs me and once I stop I see myself on the screens, Cinna has turned me into a mockingjay. From my arms feathered wings drape. I look over to Cinna and he nods. I raise my hands up high as if preparing for flight. It's an act of rebellion and I remember once he said 'I channel all my emotions into my work, that way no one gets hurt.'

And the buzzer sounds signalling my three minutes are up.

"Well her time is up! Everybody Katniss Everdeen! The Girl On Fire!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone! **

***IMPORTANT* **** If you have read my last chapter than you would've noticed that I didn't put in the bit where Katniss' dress turns into a Mockingjay so I've put it in! Please check it out!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**39**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

Peeta comes on stage next dressed in a traditional Capitol wedding tuxedo. He and Ceaser start off with a couple of jokes.

"So Peeta on a serious note what do you think the wedding never to be?"

"Well I just wish we had more time."

"Little time is better than no time."

Peeta then begins to waver.

"I-I-if it weren't for the baby!" Peeta announces. Everybody draws in a collective gasp and start shouting for the games to be cancelled.

I clutch my stomach and feel it. A bump. I am really pregnant? It can't be… but it explains why my monthly hasn't come yet. But how did I not suspect it and how did Peeta know before me.

Peeta comes and I hug him.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you first."

"It's okay, tell me later"

Then like before out of nowhere all the victors' link hands, raising them up high, a small act of defiance. This sends the audience wild and as if on cue, all the lights go off leaving us in complete darkness.

"What happened out there?" Effie asks.

"A rebellion is what happened." Haymich replies.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**40**

**Capitol-Katniss POV**

"Now Katniss has her Mockingjay pin and I have my hair. And since we are a team I have got you and Haymich something." Effie says after dinner, she takes out two velvet boxes and hands them to Peeta and Haymich. "Go on open them."

"It's the medallion! Thank you Effie."

"A bangle! Thanks, Princess!" Haymich teases which then he receives a pointed look from Effie.

"Now we are a team and I don't want them to tear us apart so now we are connected. Now be safe in the arena you have to win, both of you my favourite victors." Effie says giving each of us a hug. "Now I better go before my tears ruin my make-up."

"Thanks, Effie"

That night me and Peeta lie in bed neither of us can sleep so we've given up.

"How did you know I was pregnant before even I knew, Peeta?"

"Well I don't know I could just tell you were maybe it was a father instinct."

"Yeah right! Anyway have you thought of any names?" I say picturing a future where our children will run free, never having to worry about starvation and the Games.

"I don't know but I want an unusual name."

"Yeah, but what if the games never go and our child will have their name in the ball." I say curling up to him.

"It's going to be fine, I promise." He says stroking my hair until I fall asleep.

"Katniss! Oh my gosh!" Flavius says as he and my prep team walk in to prepare me for the games.

"Now remember what Cinna said." Venia says.

"Peeta, Portia is waiting for you in your bedroom."

"See you in the arena?"

"See you then." And we share one last kiss before we enter the arena.

"Okay then Katniss time to get you ready!" Flavius says, wiping a few tears away.

Once they are done getting me dressed and fixing my hair into my usual braid they all break into tears.

"It was an honour to make you look your best." Venia says.

"Now, Katniss remember who the real enemy is." Haymich says before I get on the hovercraft.

"Katniss, remember I'm still betting on you Girl on Fire." Cinna says before I enter the launch pad but it doesn't start to descend like it did last year.

Than Peacekeepers storm in and grab Cinna and repeatedly beat him until he goes still.

"Stop! Cinna! Cinna!" I sob while I descend into the arena.

I try to stop the sobs while I try to adjust to the daylight. I try to focus on the arena which seems to be a jungle with the Cornucopia in the centre surrounded by what tastes like salt water. Coming off the Cornucopia are spokes.

I look around for Peeta but I don't see him, I notice Clove a couple pedestals away from me. We lock eye contact just as the gong sounds.

I dive into the water and swim against the strong currents towards one of the spokes. Once I climb on it I sprint towards to the Cornucopia to grab the bow and arrow gleaming in the raging sun.

My bow and arrow is poised to fly.

"Good thing we're allies right?" Finnick Odair asks holding up his wrist which bears Haymich's bangle that Effie gave him. It must be a sign from Haymich. I can almost hear him shouting 'Ally with him!'


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamar xxx**

* * *

**41**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

"Duck!" Finnick shouts before he launches his chosen weapon, a trident. The trident pierces the male victor from 5.

"Each take one side?" I say. He nods and we stand poised with our weapons ready to attack from all angles.

"Katniss! Katniss! Help me!" Rue! It's Rue she's in trouble! Wait. I shake my head to free the flashback to see Clove struggling by to swim in the water but somehow managing to keep afloat.

"You get Clove and I'll get Mags." Finnick calls out.

"Thanks, Katniss." Clove says as she rushes over to grab the belt filled with knives. "Right now let's find Peeta and Cato."

"Katniss! Clove! Come over here Peeta and Cato are over there." Finnick points over to one of the launch pads where I can just see the golden hair belonging to Peeta and Cato, as they are fighting with another tribute.

"Grab whatever you can and while I go help them" Finnick commands.

I look around the Cornucopia avoiding the one spot the careers have gathered. I notice that there are nothing but weapons and one thing pops into my head. Snow is wants to kill us all quickly since we are the ones who started the uprising. If he didn't then he would've wanted there to be survival packs and basic food supplies to be around. But since only the skilled are in this year, only the most skilled will win this year.

I grab a couple swords and hand one of them to Mags, I also grab a couple more quivers in case I run out and I might as well take them since no one else in this arena specialises in archery.

Finnick comes drags back a very beaten up Peeta and Cato. Mags mutters something to him as he rests them both on the rocky surface.

"You're right! You're a genius Mags! Mags said that the purple belts are floatation device that's why even the people who can't swim can still stay afloat. All they have to do is to propel themselves." He says pointing to Beetee who is paddling in the water trying to direct himself towards land.

"Okay them let's go!" Clove demands. I hand Peeta and Cato each a sword as they take lead into the jungle with me and Clove taking the back, behind Finnick who is carrying Mags.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday I was at a party. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**42**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

It's been about an hour that we have been walking and the heat and lack of water is now starting to take effect.

"We've been walking for so long how come we have not come across any water yet?" Clove asks.

"I'll take a look." I say putting slinging my bow across my shoulders. I start to climb a tree which is different to the ones I am used to at home. This one is more slippery and crawling with vines and moss. But I manage to get to the top, to see that the arena is a giant circle. At the centre is the cornucopia with two pedestals between each spoke leading of the cornucopia. The salt water surrounding it is the only water source I can see and it is not even drinkable. The rest surrounding is just the jungle. I shot an arrow into the sky to what is above me, once the arrow hits what must be a force field the sky turns pink for a moment then returns to the natural blue sky.

I explain what I saw to the others after I get down.

"Well then we should just carry onwards anyway Haymich can send us some water." Finnick says.

After a while of walking Cato has taken lead, smashing all tree vines out of the way violently he must be thirsting to kill as he strikes with such brute force.

After a moment I focus ahead and notice a shimmering ahead. I remember in training when I was with Beetee and Wiress that they noticed the force field between us and the Gamemakers, they noticed it due to the shimmer. The chink in the armour.

"Cato! No!" I shout just as he strikes the force field sending him crashing to the ground. Clove rushes over to him trying to wake him.

"He's not breathing! Cato! Please!" She sobs. Finnick drops Mags and shoves Clove out the way then to my surprise kiss Cato?

No, he isn't kissing Cato he is trying to get air into Cato's lungs. I've seen my mother do it on rare occasions. Clove is about to lunge at Finnick but I stop her and look her in the eyes.

"Clove you love him don't you?" I ask as I hand her some moss I've seen Mags use as a tissue.

"I don't know. I-I-"

"It's obvious; you're the only one who needs to see that."

"I just can't bear to live in a place where he isn't there. Like during the Victory Tour he would comfort me at night and it's been like that ever since. If he isn't here no one will be there to ward off the nightmares or comfort me in hard times." She says.

"See that is exactly what would happen to me if Peeta wasn't here and we're in love so you're in love too." And then I realised that the whole of Panem was just watching that. So now everyone knows that it was all an act.

"Cato, you're alive! Clove has gone crazy!" Peeta says in a rather loud voice.

"Oh my gosh! Cato your alive! I…"


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**43**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

"I love… you." Clove says to Cato just as he starts to wake. Cato's face starts to glow with happiness.

"Really?" He asks still not comprehending the situation.

"Really. Your always there for me and just before you were gone. That's when I finally realised that I love you." She says kissing him not for the audience but for her.

I look across to Peeta and Finnick who both stand there with their mouths open in shock.

"Jeez! Close your mouths you're going to catch flies." I says to them both who quickly look away.

"Remember when we were like that?" Peeta asks form behind.

"Yeah." I say smiling. "Now let's get going we need to find shelter or at least a place to camp tonight." I say taking the lead with Peeta.

After a while of walking we stop to take a rest.

"I think we should rest here me and Mags should start weaving mats, and bowls." Finnick says placing Mags down on large rock.

"I'll go hunting and hopefully find water." I say getting hold of my bow and arrows.

"I'll come with you." Peeta insists.

"No remember last time you went hunting with me you were so loud I didn't get anything." I say, regretting that day I took Peeta out hunting, even though we had a great time I didn't catch any game for Gale.

"Fine but don't go far, promise?"

"Promise."

I start to walk away from the others, positioning my arrow into place, ready for flight. I stop in tracks as I see a weird animal on a tree trunk, it looks like a giant rat but it has a duck like beak. I shot it down and a couple others I found.

I notice that all of their beaks are wet but I search for a water source nearby but didn't find any.

"Hey everyone I've got some meat, but I didn't find some-" I say but I see that Finnick and Mags have built a shelter form woven leaves and there are bowls dotted around.

"Oh, what have you got?" Clove says coming out of the hut.

"Three things I don't know what they are but they look edible." I say holding up my catches.

"Katniss! You were gone for such a long time!" Peeta says coming from the hut.

"I'm fine but I didn't find any water but I got some meat."

"I collected some nuts but you should check them first in case they are some deadly kind." He says anxiously holding out a bunch of nuts for me to examine.

"They look fine, I've never seen them before but…" I crack one open to examine the content. "They don't show any bad signs so I would guess they are edible." I roll it around my palm checking it all round.

"Good because I've already filled three bowls of them."

After our meal we all settle into the hut.

"Who will take first watch? I will." Finnick asks.

"I will. I won't be able to get to sleep anyway. I will keep an eye on Cato." I say. Cato has been struggling to walk and he gets tired really easily now since he hit the force field.

"Thanks, Katniss."

It's roughly midnight when a gong starts to sound. Twelve.

"I counted twelve." I say to Finnick.

"Could be the number of tributes."

"Or the number of Districts."


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter came out a bit late! I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway! **

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**

* * *

**44**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

Suddenly a lightning starts to hit a tall tree it doesn't stop and wakes us all up.

"Why won't it stop? I felt better sleeping because now I can feel the heat and I am so thirsty." Clove complains.

"Stop complaining Clove."

"Well she is right." Cato says backing her up.

"Shut it Cato. Hey! Haymich if not so drunk maybe you could send some water down to shut these two up." I shout at the clear night sky.

Then as if on cue a parachute comes floating down.

"Is it water, Peeta?" Finnick asks.

"No it's this." Peeta says holding out a metal object that looks familiar.

"Could you use it fish?" Finnick asks Mags who examines it but shakes her head.

"It's no use as a weapon."

"Haymich! Asked for water not some useless lump of plastic! Enobaria! Brutus! Really!" Clove shouts in frustration stomping off.

"I'll get her." Cato says hopping after Clove.

I recognise the object, I examine it but the name just doesn't come to my head.

"Gee Katniss is pregnant and she isn't a mood like Clove is." Finnick jokes which only earns him a sharp look from me.

I throw the thing on the ground and lie back onto Peeta, digging my hands into the moist ground. I remember my father before the mine accident would take me out on long hikes on nice summer days. He would bring this us even though he had a whole bunch of them hidden in the forest. I don't know where they are now, I haven't seen one since the death of my father.

"I think it's a spile!" I shout grabbing one of Clove's spare knives. I start making a hole into the trunk of a tree.

"Katniss what are doing?" Peeta asks form behind me.

"All you have to know that it is for the good of me and our baby." I snap back. "Done!" I slowly slid in the spile and after a moment sap starts to pour out slowly at first then more after a while. I start to relish the feeling of the sap hydrating my dry mouth.


	45. Chapter 45

**45**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

Everyone is back to sleep again after rehydrating themselves. I turn to my head to the jungle arrow ready to fly. After an hour or so the lightning stops and the pattering of rain starts. The rain never reaches us and after a while the boom of the cannon goes off.

Minutes after the rain stops and a fog starts to flow downwards towards. But it doesn't seem natural an eerie smell rises from it not normal for fog.

It brushes past my fingertips for a moment enough for the effect to create painful blisters across my fingers.

"Everyone get up! Run!" I shout to the others shaking them all up from their sleep. "The fog! It's poisonous!"

We all run towards the beach dodging trees and the fog. But it soon catches up to us the poison licking at our feet's. Peeta is carrying Cato and Mags is carried by Finnick, with me and Clove behind the fog is getting on us.

"I can't carry him any longer my arms aren't working!" Peeta shouts as he drops Cato to the ground.

Me and Clove limp over to Cato to help carry him but we cannot sustain the either since our legs aren't responding either.

"We can't carry him either! The fog is coming closer!" Clove shouts over to Finnick.

"But… Mags" Finnick says gesturing to Mags who's on his back.

Mags jumps off Finnick's back and gives him a kiss on the cheek as we all just watch wondering what's going to happen. Then she walks straight into the fog and the cannon goes off.

"Mags! Mags!" Finnick cries out.

"Finnick come on!" I shout back at him.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for that it was very short! **

**Enjoy the rest of your day! **

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**46**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

I grab Finnick and I try to hop as fast as I can dragging my useless leg behind me. My mind is all muddled up in a jumble of thoughts I cannot even focus properly on the water ahead of me without getting a slight headache.

Finnick soon collapses in a heap on the ground pulling me down as well. I have no ability to move now all a can do is just lie on what feels like sand and just catch my breath after that intense running.

My hand without out me even knowing clutches, my now quite noticeable bump, and I just hope that this baby survives. But I made a deal with Haymich. I sigh opening my eyes to see the fog travelling upwards as if it there is an invisible wall separating it to us.

"It's going." I whisper as my mouth is burning with pain. "It's stopped," I say this time much louder, because everyone turns there attention to me. Then to the jungle to see the last wisps of it disappear into nowhere.

I crawl back and I my legs feel like they are in an open flame. I look to see I've put my feet into the salt water. _Salt water will help the blisters. _I start to slowly walk into the water rubbing at my skin to get rid of the poison of the fog which leaks out into the water.

"The water helps," I say to the others who just lie there.

After a while I feel better, my mind is a lot more clear and my leg functions properly now. I drag in Peeta and help him get rid of his blisters, pouring the water over his body.

I help get Cato and Clove in so they can wash themselves off, but Finnick is the hardest. He must be in the state of grief right now over the loss of Mags.

It take both me and Peeta to get him to the edge of the water, we both get shells filled with salt water and pour it over his skin since he just won't wake form the grief.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a couple of a days I was just wasn't feeling quite up to it but I was today! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And in the later chapters I will just be skipping to the key points so I move on quicker with the story. So if you enjoyed this chapter please review I would love to hear about what you think of the story so far!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**47**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

I sense a mass of bodies in position above our heads. I look up to find a group of what look like monkeys, they all stand ready to attack form the jungle vines.

I touch Finnick and quietly point to the monkeys above our heads. He jerks back, taken by surprise, but regains his posture, positioning his trident ready for attack. I also get ready, loading my bow with an arrow.

"Peeta," I say as quietly and calmly as possible. "We kind of need your help."

But it's too late he looks and the monkey's go berserk, screaming and jumping from tree to tree edging closer to us. Fangs flashing, claws ready to strike a lethal blow, there's something weird about them though, they seem to have much more of a desire to kill humans more than any other animal I've encountered; except for the wolf mutts last year. Mutts.

"Mutts!" I shout as I shoot an arrow at a mid-flight monkey mutt before I crash into through the trees back to the beach.

I shoot monkey after monkey down put but there are too many even with Finnick spearing them with his trident and Peeta slashing at them with his sword.

I reach for another arrow but I can't feel any in my sheath, then I remember Peeta has another sheath on his back but he isn't using it, he is busy hacking monkeys.

"Peeta! My arrows!" I shout to him.

He reaches for the sheath but there's a monkey coming, it leaps across to Peeta claws gleaming in the sun craving human flesh. I try to call for Finnick put he is busy killing the monkey's too.

"Peeta!" I shout as he struggles to free his knife arm form the tangle of string from the sheath.

But then she appears form the bushes, pushing Peeta out of the way and leaping towards the mutt. The mutts fangs sink right into the morphing's chest.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a couple of days it's just I've been having writers block. **

**Any suggestions for future chapters? If so please tell me I am open to suggestions!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**48**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

"It was like she sacrificed herself for me." Peeta says as the hovercraft takes the District 6 morphing's body away.

"But, why would she do that?" I look at him, he doesn't look back, just looks on at the beautiful sunset painted in Peeta's favourite colour; orange.

"Just the way she-" He pauses mid-sentence to look over to see Finnick running along the beach calling someone's name. "We should see what's going on," as we see Cato and Clove join Finnick.

"-Finnick! It was horrible! Warm, thick blood was pouring down on us! You couldn't open your mouth without getting a mouthful of blood!" A blood soaked Johanna complains.

"What's going?" I ask Clove.

"Well Johanna, Beetee, Wiress and Blight were caught in a blood rain and they lost Blight to the force field." Clove explains.

"-He hit the force field and well, died. He wasn't much but he was form home. Then Nuts over here went crazy after that, she won't stop with her crazy tick-tocking!" Johanna says rushing over to Wiress and pushing her over.

"Hey! Stop it!" I say rushing over and Johanna over. I want to punch her in the face but Cato and Peeta seem to sense the tension between us, as they hold me back tightly.

"You should thank me for getting them to you. I would've killed them both straight away if, Haymich hadn't said if I was to ally with you I must bring Nuts and Volts." Johanna shouts back struggling to free herself form Finnick's grip.

I look over to love with a confused look.  
"Well, you did want them in the first place." She says with a shrug. I nod back but still I don't understand why would Johanna even want to ally with me? I shake that thought and go over to help Clove wash Wiress.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…" Wiress continuously mutters to herself.

"Well I get where Johanna was coming from, Wiress is crazy apparently Beetee will explain her weird sayings but he took a blow to the calf trying to get some wire during the bloodbath." Clove explains while scrubbing at Wiress' blood soaked scalp. I look over my shoulder to see Beetee fiddling around with a coil of wire and Peeta and Cato collecting saps from a nearby tree.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock…" Wiress continues.

"Who will take first watch? I definitely will not." Johanna says as we get ready to sleep.

"I will." I say.

"But Katniss the baby…" Peeta protests.

"The baby's real?" Johanna asks in disbelief.

"Of course it's real can't you see the obvious bump?" Clove snaps back protecting me.

"I'll be fine, ok? I'll be on watch for the first hour then someone takes second." I sat reassuring Peeta by putting his hand on my ever growing bump and he smiles back.

"Hello baby, I love you and so does mummy." Peeta says to our baby in my stomach.

"Aww!" Cato and Clove say simultaneously.

"Eww! You're talking to an alien in her stomach."

"I think it's beautiful." I say giving Peeta a kiss.

"Don't! You're bringing back sad memories." Finnick whimpers, covering his eyes with his palms.

That night I sit with Wiress who won't sleep and instead keeps going on with her tick-tocking.

"Yes tick-tock." I say trying to get her to be quiet. Then it gets me, Wiress must be trying to say something. "Tick-tock…tick-tock! It's a clock! Wiress you're a genius!"

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for the all the suggestions! **

******Any more suggestions for future chapters? ********If so please tell me I am open to suggestions!**

******Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**49**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

"Everyone! We got a parachute!" Peeta shouts as he runs over to us carrying a container.

"What is it?" Clove asks grabbing the container.

"I don't know probably food or medicine? You never know with Haymich."

"Oh! Bread!"

"Your speciality, bread boy!" Cato jokes.

"How many?" I ask.

Finnick carefully examines each loaf of bread, "twenty four."

"Exactly two dozen." Beetee adds, he has come out of his daze ever since Wiress was better. I explained the whole arena to everyone and Wiress came back to reality after someone got her tick-tock.

"Aren't these from your District?" Peeta asks holding up one of the bite sized, squared shaped loaves.

"Yes, District three."

After our breakfast of the bread and some fish we had caught we decided on going to the Cornucopia to stock up on weapons and to the Wiress' theory.

"Oh! Here she goes again! She was singing this before the tick-tock phase." Johanna moans as Wiress starts to sing a song about a mouse and a clock.

I collect a sheath of arrows and a couple knives just in case I run out of arrows again.

"I am ready to fight my belt is full of knives." Clove says shaking her knife filled belt.

"Well I've got my axes," Johanna says holding up two lethal looking axes then she throws one so hard it sticks into the side of the gleaming Cornucopia horn.

I stop in tracks; I can no longer hear Wiress singing. I spin round, arrow already flying towards Gloss who stands, knife in hand dripping with blood from slitting Wiress' neck.

Clove and Johanna are already on to Cashmere who throws a knife at Peeta but Finnick jumps up in front, taking a blow to his arm. Then all of a sudden the ground below us starts to jolt and spin knocking us all of our feet and clinging on for dear life.

I grip on tight to the wet, slippery surface of the Cornucopia as swords, spears, knives start whizz past me. My hand begins to slowly lose grip of the rock.

"I can't hold on any longer!" I shout.

"I've got you!" Johanna shouts as she grips on to my hand but even with her tight grip. I can't hold on and I fall back, crashing hard into the water.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**So sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a couple of days. **

**********Any more suggestions for future chapters? ********If so please tell me I am open to suggestions!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**50**

**Arena-Katniss POV**

I hear Peeta's muffled voice calling my name.

"Katniss! Katniss! Please wake up!" He sobs, my heart breaks as I listen his cries.

I open my eyes to meet everyone's eyes looking back at mine.

"Oh my gosh! Your alive! I hope the baby is okay. Johanna checked and said the blow to the stomach could be fatal." Clove rushes.

"What! What happened to me?" I ask caressing my bump.

"Well you fell back into the water when the Cornucopia was spinning. Cashmere is still alive though." Clove curses under her breath, "we dragged you back to the beach but we don't know where everything is since everything is messed up."

"Like our lives." Johanna mutters.

"Now that you're conscious we better get you something to drink. Tree sap or tree sap?"

"Um… tough one Clove. But I would have to with tree sap and may I have some food as well, baby is hungry." I say just as my belly rumbles in agreement.

"Gee, Katniss this isn't the Capitol." Clove quickly covers her mouth after realising what she had just said as we all just stare back at her.

"Clove you can't say that."

"Okay why don't we just go to get Katniss' necessities?" Finnick suggests, grabbing his trident.

"Katniss, spile please." Finnick asks.

"Katniss! Katniss! Please help me! Please!" A girl's voice cries out in pain but it's not anyone it's… Prim! I drop the spile and run towards the agonizing cries.

"Prim! Prim!" I shout back grabbing an arrow, then a male voice starts to cry for help. "Gale! Prim! Where are you?" Another scream starts to echo through the forest which sends Finnick running after me calling for someone named Annie.

I look above me to find jabberjays perched high on branches bouncing back and forth the haunting screams. I take them down one by one but no matter how many fall more jabberjays come to replace the fallen.

"Katniss come on! They're not real!" Finnick shouts grabbing my arm and pulling me away towards the beach.

I see Peeta ahead on the beach with the others but he doesn't run towards me deflecting my nightmares away like he did on those many terrifying nights. He just stays put watching me run away from my worst nightmare. I run towards him but bump into some barrier, I look back at him to see his eyes in agony and his lips move but no soothing words come out. He gives up and presses his hands up against the face field where mine are as if we were touching.

The jabberjays just keep getting louder and louder. I just cover my ears and scream with them just like Finnick is doing. After what seems like forever I feel a pair of arms wrap around me but the screaming doesn't stop.

"Katniss, honey, it's over you can stop now." I hear Peeta's voice over my screaming. I slowly peel away my hands from my and hear nothing but a faint collecting of clicking noises coming from a distance.

"Where's Gale? Prim?" I ask looking around searching for them.

"No, they're not here they are safe at home, okay? It was the jabberjays." Peeta says reassuringly rubbing my back.

"But it was them I swear."

"I know I heard too but do you remember what they do when it comes to the final eight?" He asks. I try to think but my mind just isn't functioning properly like. "Come on think Katniss." Peeta says putting a hand under my chin forcing me to look into his innocent blue eyes.

"They interview the families back home." I say finally realizing.

"Yeah, of course they would interview your adorable little sister, Prim and your best friend. They must've modified it to a scream."

"Is it possible Beetee?" Finnick asks urgently, he probably hoping it's true and that 'Annie' is safe.

"Yes! Some of the children at school learn similar techniques it is actually quite simple." Beetee says adjusting his glasses.

"Of course they wouldn't kill Katniss' sister. The whole of Panem adores her and if they did there would be an uprising!" Johanna shouts looking kind of bored. We all just stare back at her in disbelief as nobody ever says stuff like this especially in the Games where everyone can hear what you're saying. "What? They can't hurt me there is no one left that I love."

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**If you have any suggestions for future chapters please let me know I open to your suggestions!**

**Thanks! nerdyjamjar xxx**


End file.
